A Look from Afar
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? R&R! Full summary inside.
1. What a Coincidence

**Hope you guys enjoy! :) I've been debating on whether or not to start this story, it'll mean I'll be juggling to keep up with updating three stories. I hope I at least get one review with positive feedback. ^.^**

**I know this will probably be listed as a cliche story, but I really don't care. I'm going to try to make it as realistic as possible! I wanted to do a story focusing more on Percabeth, to make up for the lack of it in my other story. I hope you guys can check that out too. c;**

**READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them? **

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me, sorry!" Percy shouted as he tried to weave his way through the busy streets of New York. Navigating a skateboard around the city wasn't the wisest option he could've chose for transportation. Though, it was the fastest out of all of the options he had. Waiting in the back of a taxi, hoping traffic would die down was not an option he could bare with.

Percy had ADHD, and he couldn't stand having to sit uncomfortably in the back of a cab for a long period of time. Grover would never forgive him if missed another one of his nature lectures. Grover was one of those teenagers you would automatically assume as an enviromentalist. His whole image screamed it.

He would cover his shaggy red hair in his favorite Rasta cap, his whole wardrobe consists of any color you would consider Earthly. He had more facial, and body hair than an average teenage boy. His whole face was scattered with pimples, and acne scars. Your typical loser. Yet, he was Percy's best friend since they were in the sixth grade.

Percy place his headphones in his ears, and jammed out to some _My Chemical Romance_. The song, _Teenagers_, practically defined his whole life. Percy was so into the music, he hadn't noticed he ran into a figure. More to be exact, a female figure. Percy stumbled off his skateboard, onto the woman, and practically pushed her to the ground. The woman groaned, then started complaining.

"Get off of me, you bastard," The lady swung her purse at Percy, to which he dodged. He felt extremely bad, he had just knocked over a senior citizen.

"I am so sorry," Percy began mumbling a string load of apologies, as he tried to help the elderly woman up. She declined his attempts of help.

He looked down at the ground to see a wig, he awkwardly picked it up. "Is this, er, yours?"

The old woman look flustered, and her hands instantly shot up to her head. "And that was my favorite wig, you twat!" She began swinging her purse again, Percy kept on flinching away from the attacks.

"Whoah! Calm down, woman!" People began to watch the scene in amusement. "It was an accident!"

"Next time your death won't be an accident!" The old woman, began to curse at Percy and tried to slap him. Percy was considering becoming a ninja if dodging attacks from an elderly woman was this easy. He heard they had good arms.

Percy was saved by a little girl running up to the old lady. "Grandma! Grandma, _stop it_!"

The grandmother turned around, and smile sweetly. "Oh, dear, don't worry. Grandmother needs to set this young mans mind straight." The old woman then turned to Percy and lunged, but was held back by the little girl.

"How do you think Grandpa Jim will feel about this when he finds out?" The little girl held her hands on her hips, and gave her grandmother a pointed look. The little girl soon began to drag her grandmother away, but before they were out of sight she shouted one last thing.

"You got lucky, punk!" She kissed her hand out towards Percy, then proceeded to point at her bottom.

Percy shook his head in disgust, he leaned down to pick up his skateboard, but a voice interrupted him.

"Do you knock over grandmother's for a living?" He turned to see a girl smirking at him, sitting on a bench.

He tried not to stare at her, but any guy would agree that it wasn't possible to do so. She had honey blonde hair, that curled down to her shoulders, and was parted down the middle of her head. She pinned the sides of her bangs back, with two clips, leaving her captivating eyes more visible. To say the least, they were the most breathe-taking eyes Percy had seen and the most unique. They were a startling grey color, and when she turned her eyes near the sunlight they would reflect from what was in the sky. Any person would assume she was probably blind, but her lively eyes said otherwise. She had smooth skin that glowed in the sunlight, which made her tone legs be defined more. She had a natural tan, and made Percy assume she was a Californian. They rarely got that much sunlight in New York, yet Percy was nearly as tan as her.

Percy noticed there was a book in her hand, and a bag next to her. He assumed he came to the park to read, but he didn't understand why. All of New York's parks were always crowded, and noisy. Though, it didn't seem like she cared.

He gave her an annoyed smile. "Only on Friday's." He winked at her, as he placed his ear buds back into his ears.

The girl rolled her grey eyes. "I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Percy."

Annabeth patted the spot next to her, and Percy raised his eyebrows. As he walked his way over to her, he began to screw his wheel back into their place. He hadn't known Annabeth was staring at him, and when he looked up she didn't blush or look away. She continued to stare at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Percy asked, mockingly. "Or do I smell like old lady?"

Annabeth smiled a little. "No, I'm observing you. Isn't that what most girls do when they see a really cute guy?" Annabeth titled her head, in a questioning way.

Percy leaned back against the bench, and smirked at her. "Oh, so you think I'm cute?"

Annabeth followed Percy's actions. "Did I stutter?"

Percy couldn't believe Annabeth, no girl he had ever met was so straight forward with him. Yeah, he knew girls thought he was cute, the blushing and giggling explained it all. But Annabeth was just. . ._weird_.

Percy placed his skateboard on his lap, and looked at Annabeth. "A reason why you're so straight forward?"

Annabeth smiled as if remembering a pleasant memory. "I stopped caring about what people think of me. If there's something I thinking, and I have the nerve to say: It comes out. Yes, I get embarassed and whatnot. But I don't know. . .It's a weird characteristic I have grown to."

Percy nodded, and glanced at her book. "What is that you're reading?"

Annabeth held out the cover towards Percy, to look at. His face scrunched up, and he narrowed his eyes. His dyslexia was getting the best of him. He sighed, and turned away.

Annabeth looked at him curiously. "Either, you have really bad eyesight, or you have dyslexia."

Percy stared at her in wonder. "How could you tell?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Easy, my best friend, Thalia, has it too. She has a similar facial expression to yours. Now that I think of it, you two really look alike." She sat up, and began to stare at him again.

Percy was definetly sure of who she was talking about. Thalia Grace. His cousin. He and Thalia were close, but they were never told they look alike. His other cousin, Nico, was the one compared to him the most.

"What's her last name?" Percy asked, checking to make sure.

"Grace," Annabeth said slowly. "You know her, huh?"

Percy nodded. "She's my cousin."

"Oh!" Annabeth shouted, and pointed her finger at Percy. "Jackson!"

People began to stare at her, and she was starting to make Percy feel uncomfortable. He slowly edged away from her, and placed his hands in his lap. Staring at them, waiting for her to stop muttering to herself.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth smiled triumphantly.

"Either you've been stalking me, or Thalia must really have an obsession with me."

"I think we'll go for the second one," Annabeth laughed.

Percy smiled. "So, what does she say about me?"

Annabeth's smiled dimmed. "She says you're extremely annoying, and trouble sticks to you like glue. You moved to the Bronx because you were kicked out of Goode, for reasons she won't tell me. Also, she said you moved back to Manhattan because Bronx made your life even more complicated, and she's expecting to see you on Saturday. Most of the times she tells us all your embarassing moments, like, when she's having a flashback moment. . ." Annabeth trailed off, unsure of what Percy would think about her knowing stuff like that.

Percy simply grinned evilly. "And she says I'm not worth her time to talk about."

Annabeth bit her lip, thinking about the things she heard about Percy. "So, why did you move to the Bronx."

Percy narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists. "For more personal reasons. Seeing as your Thalia's best friend, I'll see more of you. But once I get to know you better, you'll know."

Annabeth looked disappointed, but nodded. "I understand."

Percy decided to change the subject. "Well, would you mind hanging out one day?"

Annabeth eyes lit up, then darkened. "Yeah, but not on Sunday's. That's when I spend time with my boyfriend."

_My boyfriend. _Nearly stung Percy's heart. He hardly knew Annabeth, but he knew any guy would be the least bit of jealous about her having a boyfriend. You could tell she cared about him deeply, just by her simply saying those two words. Percy tried not to shop disappointed, and it worked. He knew how to bottle up his emotions, he was cocky enough to say he was an expert at it.

"Well, any other day than Sunday, then," Percy offered. "We could go to the movies or something."

Annabeth smiled. "That'd be nice, here's my number." She ripped off a piece of paper from a notebook she had, and quickly scrabbled her number down. "I have to go to my friend's lecture in a couple of minutes, so I'm going to go."

Percy stopped her before she gathered her things together. "Does his name happen to be Grover?"

She nodded, confused. "Well that's where I'm heading, we can walk together."

Annabeth grinned. "Sure, why not? Wow, this is such a coincidence," Annabeth laughed, as she put away her things.

She shouldered her backpack, and began to walk away. She noticed Percy wasn't walking with her, and turned around.

"Well, come on!" Annabeth nodded her head down the sidewalk.

"Oh, right," Percy muttered as he walked beside her.

A thought occured to him as they were walking. She had called him cute, yet she had a boyfriend. Percy wondered where there relationship would continue on from that.

But whatever would happen, he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT! I'm done! :) I hope you guys enjoyed. I think I'm going to write the chapter's in first person from now, so you guys can get more of a feel of it. If you know what I mean. ;D **

**First reviewer will get a shout out! I personally find that better than a virtual cookie. . . **

**Well, have an awesome day/night. ~Review.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	2. Unlikely Friends

**SHOUT OUT TO: _Daedricdragon. _For being the first reviewer, but I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed. :) Thank you if you've either followed, or favorited this, you really don't know know how much I appreciate it.**

**Something To Adress To A Certain Reviewer: No, this isn't an abuse story. I can barely read a story that has the use of abuse, I always wince and feel weak. I just can't stand abuse, so I won't write it. Sorry if that's what you wanted. :/**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them? **

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Hey, babe, are you OK? You seem a little distracted."

I hadn't realized I zoned out again, probably for the millionth time today, but I was suprised by Luke's patience. He usually was always irritated, droning on about his problems, telling me his victories, what he wants to succeed in his life. So, you know, the usual. Our topics were all about him, never about Annabeth. I don't think he's ever asked me how my day was, or if anything interesting happened. For him to notice a change in my behavior shocked me to the fullest.

Luke and I were an odd couple. How did we end up together? I don't know. It's very rare to see a jock holding hands with the number one labeled nerd, but people didn't seem to care. Yeah, I got a couple of death stare's from girls, but I could handle them. You'd think Luke would be dating one of those preppy cheerleaders, or that our whole relationship was a joke. People don't _see_ me as a nerd, but once you get to know me you'll _acknowledge_ me as a nerd. Isn't that what us humans do for a living, we spend our time labeling each other?

Back to our relationship. We met when were seven, and were best friends since. Last year, Luke finally had the 'nerve' to ask me out. I was hesistant, Luke's history with girls were extremely bad. Date and dump. Hook up occasionally. Date, then dump. It repeated constantly, and the more it happened the more I grew apart from him. I didn't agree with his decisions, and I was slowly starting to hate him. I hated him for leaving me, I hated him for changing, I hated him for everything. We all have that best friend from childhood who becomes the complete opposite of who you know they really are. In my case, that's Luke.

The only reason I accepted to even date him was to give him another chance, and I regret doing it in the first place. I love him, but not the type of love I was expecting. I was head over heels in love with him since I was freaking seven! Any girl would be pleased with getting the guy she wanted, but of course I'm different from those girls.

"I'm fine Luke," I assured, while giving him my signature fake smile. "I guess I'm a little tired, going over blueprints my mother has in mind for the new house she's building in Seattle. You know how picky she can be."

Luke's eyes showed no emotion. "Yeah, well, anyway I was talking about how coach is thinking about switching my position to running back instead of quaterback, because of my minor injury. Like, what the hell?"

I frowned. "I would think sitting you out for a while would be the best. You don't want to increase the damage to your sprained ankle. Also, that wouldn't make much of a difference, why is it so bothering Luke? Put it this way, it's better than being a receiver, you absolutely loathe that position," I smiled, so his comeback wouldn't be as harsh as I expected it to be.

Instead of receiving a crude remark, he frowned. "What's loathe? C'mon Annabeth, you know I can't even read a dictionary without getting confused. Even the definitions are hard to understand!"

I stared at him incredulously, was this idiot freaking kidding me? A dictionary is confusing? I'm starting to doubt where his intelligence stands.

"Luke," I said, feigning tiredness. "Why don't you leave? I'm getting a bit tired, and I don't want you to become bored. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke was too occupied staring at his phone screen smiling, as if something were pleasing him. He looked up at me, and faked disappointment. That happens most of the time, this is how our Sunday hanging out _always_ ends.

"Babe, I've gotta go," He grabbed his jacket, pecked me on the lips, and was headed out my bedroom door.

See what I mean? He hardly ever listens to me. I don't see why we're even in a relationship, but there's always something he does to bring right back into his trap. One day, I will learn how to escape from it, because you can't keep trying to capture an animal in the same trap, at the same time. They'll find out what you're trying to do, and eventually direct themselves onto another route.

I needed some time to get my thoughts out of my mind, so I decided to head out towards the beach. It's the only place where I can really "speak" my mind. Yes, I live in a beach house. My father insisted on living on one of New York's finnest beaches, which I find completely amusing, seeing as my mother hates anything water related.

I grabbed my current favorite book, _Ruined _and headed down the stairs. I was hoping to make it out the door without being stopped to conversate with someone, though my brothers had other plans.

"Why do you put up with that jerk?" Bobby complained.

"That jerk happens to be my boyfriend," I defended, the last thing I needed was another complaint about Luke.

"Well, your jerk boyfriend really needs to stop being a jerk," Matthew imitated me, in the worse way possible. I wasn't the one to use sass.

I sighed, as I sat down on the couch, them following me. "What did he do?"

Bobby held up his, now, broken apart Lego Star Wars battle ship. "Do you see this?"

I nodded slowly. We all have that one sibling who simply dramatizes everything.

"One simply does not ruin one of our precious Lego projects, and does _not_ help us put it back together!" Matthew emphasized every word, trying to make himself seem angry for the the sake of Bobby. He could really care less about it being broken, he loved putting things back together. Maybe he could do that for Luke and I's relationship. . .

"How about this, I'll help you put it back together? It's the least I could do for letting my 'jerk of a boyfriend' destroy your toy," I said, I really wanted to go to the beach.

Matthew and Bobby shared a look. Oh, great. Here it comes. "Nah, no thanks," Bobby said nonchalantly.

"You're not the best at building Legos," Matthew said, copying Bobby's manner. "Just do us one favor?"

"Get to the point already!" I yelled, irritated.

"Don't ask us to put anything back together, it's the least we can do for you," Bobby said holding his tiny hand up to his hear, wiping a fake tear, as he and Matthew scrambled away from me.

"You guys are so annoying!" I yelled, as I head out the door to the beach.

I kicked off my sandals, and dug my feet into the cool, warm sand. I sighed, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I watched the ocean for a bit, washing as the waves crashed violently onto the sand, and nearby rocks. I loved the scent of the ocean, it reminded me of a certain someone.

My attention turned towards a flock of seagulls surrounding a dead body of a seal. Awesome, adding more sadness to my day. I ran up to them shooing them away, and stared at the creature in sadness. A chunk of it's side was chewed out, and pieces of it's insides were laying next to. How it washed up this far out from the shore, confused me. I guess the tides were powerful enough. A piece of seaweed was flung onto the body, which made me jump back in suprise.

My eyes slowly traveled up to the figure of. . .Percy.

Oh, _damn_, Percy.

I couldn't let my girly side that the best of me, but this was one of the very few times it has lost. I couldn't help but stare at his toned figure. He was lean, and slender, yet he was muscular at the same time. Not beefy muscular, which I liked. He had a small tattoo of a trident near his hip, which made me raise my eyebrows. His immensely black wet hair clunged to his forehead, blocking a tad bit of his eyes. His eyes had to be the most unique shade of green I have seen. People had pretty green eyes, while Percy had gorgeous green eyes. They were a mixture of emerald green, and sea green with tiny flicks of unnoticable blue hidden somewhere in them. He was wearing red and black swimming shorts, and a shark tooth necklace around his neck. In his hands, he held a surf board.

"How suprising, the skater boy turns out to be a surfer," I said gesturing to his surf board, with a smirk.

Percy grinned at me. "I'm going to pretend like you weren't staring at me too long for comfort, because you seem like you're doing a pretty good job at it."

I tried very hard to hide my blush, I couldn't let this boy find my weakness. "Sorry for being a girl, it's what we do," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Percy nodded, smirking at bit. He took a set down his surf board, and sat down next to me. We sat there for a about two minutes, staring out at the ocean. Percy look serene, and collected, I didn't want to interrupt this moment. Though, I guess he didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, but the silence is killing me here," Percy said sheepishly.

"Why?" I frowned.

"A.D.H.D," Percy explained, as he looked down.

I nodded. "I have that too, I take pills. But you know how those don't always work," I said, pushing my shoulder against his, shoving him a little.

Percy looked suprised. "I would never suspect someone like you to have that."

I looked at him weirdly. "What is someone like me, care to elaborate?"

Percy shook his head. "I hardly know you, but we all have that vibe we give off. Like a first impression."

"Well, how about I rephrase this: What vibe do I give off?" I questioned, I really wanted to know what Percy thought of me.

"You seem like a total nerd, while we were at the lecture you kept on using big words. Not even my mother would understand."

"I just love your wide set of vocabulary. Big words, impressive," I said, jokingly.

"I'm not the smartest person out there," Percy said, defending himself.

"Yeah, I can tell," I said, bitting my lip retaining myself from laughing a Percy's glare.

"Also, you don't seem like the type of person I'd hang out with," Percy said, looking away.

"Why not?"

"We're complete opposites. The nerd, and the guy who barely passes his classes with a 'C' average."

I tucked my knees underneath me, and turned to him. "So? Me and Thalia, are somewhat different. Unlikely friends are the best type of friends you could have." I must really make myself seem desperate to Percy.

Percy's eyes light up, and he gave me a mischevious grin. "Seems to me like you really want to be my friend."

"Pfft. No. Well, maybe? Nah, not really. OK, yes," I finally admitted. "It's just odd to ask someone to be your friend, it sort of just happens."

Percy saved me from embarassing myself even more, well, after he finished laughing at me. "So, you live around here?"

"Yup, just up that hill," I said, pointing my finger towards the area my house was located. "Do you live here?"

Percy thought for a second. "Not really, my mom and I are staying with my great uncle Nereus. I'm pretty sure you know him, he's freaking crazy. If you already haven't noticed." I laughed, and nodded.

"Oh, I know him. Old man Nereus is what we call him. He was pressed with charges for an attempt of drowning some kid. It was when I was, like, fourteen."

Percy raised his hand slowly. "I was that kid."

I couldn't help but laugh, I know it was rude. But, seriously? "Why? What did you do?"

Percy smiled. "Erm, he didn't want to take his medication and I chased him all the way down to beach, where we wrestled for a while, until we moved into the water. And he tried to drown me."

"Wow, you must've really felt the love that day, huh?" I said, laughing a bit.

"New subject! I really don't want to discuss how I came close to death, if you don't mind?" Percy said sarcastically.

"I haven't seen you anywhere before, and I've nearly met all of Thalia's family members," I said, curiously. Hoping he would get what I was implying.

"Well, you know I used to live in the Bronx," He said the word like it disgusted him. "But, I've been kicked out of numerous schools. . .So, you know. I was at Goode High for my sophmore year, but I got expelled," Percy clenched his fists as if the memory sickened him. "Luckily, I'm being accepted in this year."

"How did you get suspended?"

"Fight."

"With who?"

"Luke Castellan."

I tried my hardest not to express shock. I was absent my whole sophmore year at Goode, my mother had wanted me to travel with her around the world. Studying the different architecture of different cultures. Not once have I heard of Luke getting into a fight with someone. No wonder why Thalia absolutely hated Luke.

"Oh," I said, quietly.

"Why does that suprise you?" Percy questioned.

"Luke happens to be my boyfriend."

That sentence probably changed Percy's whole perspective on me, from right there.

* * *

**And there's a wrap. I wanted to write more, but I'm not sure if you guys like longer chapters?! So, if you do please put in a review, requesting that. I feel like this chapter is really short. I know there's hardly any fluff, but I'm trying to be realistic. Next chapter will be fluffified. LOL IS THAT EVEN A WORD? **

** ~I'm going to get more into Percy's background. **

**May I get some reviews? :D**

**Thanks. ;)**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	3. History Repeats Itself

**Thank you guys for: reviewing, following and/or favoriting this story! ^.^ I REALLY REALLY REALLY ABSOLUTELY FREAKING APPRECIATE IT!**

**~Song Obsession: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Yes, I am a Lovatic I'm so obsessed with her, it just isn't right. ._.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them? **

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"This is the end of this discussion, Percy, I really don't want to argue with you."

Being formal isn't something that flows naturally with me. Messy, careless, and lazy. I swear I'm like best friends with those words. I know I'm probably going to screw up this dinner, but why not try? I'd do anything for my mom, and pleasing her is one of those things.

Tonight is the night we're having dinner with the Chase's. My mom thought since they're our neighbors (she claims not because she saw Annabeth and I talking on the beach) that we should get to know each other. What perfect way is it to get to know strangers other than a moonlight dinner on the beach?

It's been a week since I've talked to Annabeth. We had occasionally texted each other, but not anything special. I know she gets the feeling that I don't want to talk to her because of her having a _special_ connection with Luke. I will not admit that her and Luke are a couple, it's unbelievable.

Luke is a cruel, insane person. Even if I hear his name mentioned, I go ballistic. We would always have disagreements, and argue over the the stupidest things. The worst thing is that we used to be involved in a gang together.

The thing that set us apart is that Luke would actually_ try_ to kill innocent people. I wasn't in for that type of activity. He would let his anger blind him so much that he _would_ kill someone just for the benefit of it calming him down. I would be lying to you if I told you he hasn't killed anyone.

After my father died, I got into the wrong things and turned to the wrong people. Drugs, drinking, parties. You know how most teenagers are assumed to act, I used to have a reputation like that. The Bronx made the worst of my life, rather than helping it. That's were Luke and I met. That's where I changed. That's where I lost a best friend.

For Annabeth to be dating such a cruel guy disgusts me, but I shouldn't be talking. I was just as bad, I wasn't a better person. My mother was aware of my actions, and to say the least was disappointed in me. After I dragged a half-dead man to our house that's where she broke. She was tired of seeing me be something I'm not, she said I was becoming a monster. It wasn't her place to say such things but to have the only thing left that you care so much about be a disappointment was an exception. After that, I got a reality check and started to get my act back together.

I convinced her that moving to Manhattan would change me, and that I would _never _get into the things I did while were living in the Bronx. I pretend like the things I did never happened, but I know it's going to take a long time to get my mother to look me in the eyes again.

"OK," I muttered dejectedly, as I walked up to my brother's room.

I knocked on the door, irritated. "Ty, open the door."

The door automatically swung open and I was met with a four, eleven ten year old. "Yes, brother?"

I rolled my eyes, he never calls me by my name. "Guess what?" I questioned, as I walked over to a bean bag and plopped down onto it.

Tyson stared at me with his browns eyes, confused. "What?"

It's funny how whenever someone asks that question, the automatic response is 'what'.

"We're having a formal dinner with our neighbor's, so you need to get all pampered," I said, glad that I wasn't the only one in the house having to get ready for such a lame event. I'm pretty sure Tyson hates formality twice as much as I do.

"Dude," Tyson threw his Xbox controller on the ground. "I don't _do_ formal."

I smirked at him. "Well, take this up with mom if it's bothering you this much."

He face grew red. "You're enjoying this, huh? You do realize you have to dress up too, idiot!" He angrily walked out the door, stomping down the steps, probably going to stop this ridiculousness. Tyson is nice, but when he doesn't get his way a little demon errupts inside of him. Pretty much like every ten year old out there.

We had two hours to get ready, so I decided to head down to the beach for a little while. Guess who I saw? Not Annabeth, that's for sure.

"When the last time you've taken a shower?" I asked, as I plugged my nose from the disgusting odor.

All my uncle Nereus did was look up at me, and glare. We have a love, hate relationship. It's been rocky ever since he's tried to drown me. He rarely ever talks, and when he does it's just pure nonsense.

"When's the last time you smoked?"

I clenched my fists, he knew my past was a sore spot. "It's been over a year since that's happened. Can you not bring it up?"

He simply shrugged at me, he didn't care. "That's probably how long it's been since I've tooken a shower. There's your answer."

I tried not to snap at him, but he's so irritating it's hard not to. "Well, you're going to need to. We're having guests over for dinner, and I don't want you to scare them away with your disgusting self."

"Says the guy who used to hang out with murders!"

That did it.

I jumped on him, and we began to wrestle. That's all we ever did: argue, yell, and wrestle. I don't think we've ever had a decent conversation before. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, it's just that he and I can never understand each other.

I pushed him into the water, off the dock and jumped in after him. We began to slap each other with water, yelling insults. I grabbed his head into a headlock, and he managed to jab me in my stomach a few times which made me loosen my grip.

"You never understand me, all you ever do is mention my mistakes!" I tightened my grip on his head, as he elbowed me in the face.

"You insolent fool! I'm trying to teach you a lesson!" We switched positions, and I was the one getting choked.

He dunked my head in the water, and all I thought was _'Here we go again'_. Then again, history repeats itself. I was quite the swimmer, but getting choked and drowned at the same time didn't help. I knew he wouldn't kill me, but right now I was sure he would do it.

"NEREUS!" I heard someone screech.

My head instantly shot up from the water, as I was gasping for breathe. I had a bruised lip, and Nereus's cheek was bruised too. My mom stood at the dock staring at us angrily, she _never _shouted, much less became angry.

"I can't plan a perfect day without you two ruining it," My mother said, her voice cracking. "All I wanted was for this day to run smoothly without any complications, but I can't have that, can I? I'm _tired _of this. You two really need to change this."

Nereus being the immature one complained. "But he started it! He-,"

"Be quiet!" My mother roared, I even cringed a bit. It hurt me to see her in such a state, that I immediately felt guilty.

"Mom," I croaked. "I'm sorry." I looked down, not being able to met her gaze.

My mother's gaze softened, and her face morphed into sadness. "Just try for me, Percy? Just try," She said quietly, wiping her tears away, and walked off to the house.

I looked down into the water, and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Nereus looking very guilty, tears forming in his eyes. If this were any other event I would be laughing at him.

"I promised your father I'd take care of you and your mother. I know I've already failed him, by trying to drown you, but he was alive when that happened. But a second time doesn't make it any better."

I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh. "Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

Nereus smiled in a ugly way, if that's possible. "I don't hate you, you remind me so much of your father. I was always tough on him, and maybe even cruel. He was like a son to me, and now you are too. I tried to drown him before. I think you should keep Tyson away from me."

I grinned. "Yeah, I'll do that. How about we going inside and get ready? Please promise me you'll take a shower."

"Fine, but I'm not using shampoo."

* * *

**SO MUCH DRAMA~This isn't one of those gang stories if that's what you're thinking. ;)**

* * *

"Thalia, what're you doing here?"

Thalia's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "What Perce, can't a cousin stop by for a suprise visit?"

"No."

Thalia stuck her tongue out at me. "What happen to your lip? Did you guys try to kill each other again?" Thalia glared at me, knowing it was true. "Can't you give Sally a break? She lost her husband, I don't think she wants to loose her son."

"I'm trying Thalia, I really am," I said, tired, as I walked up to my room. Tyson was standing against my door, wearing swim shorts and a graphic t-shirt.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked him.

He smiled winningly. "Mom said we can dress in beach attire, but at least have our hair done. It's sort of awesome of how much I have an effect on woman." He ran his hands through his curly brown hair that was now slicked back with gel, what a dweeb.

Thalia scoffed. "Oh great, you're turning into a little Percy."

Tyson grinned, happy with the thought. "Who wouldn't want to be like brother?"

"Believe me, Tyson, you really don't want to be like me," I said in a regrettful tone. All Tyson did was frown.

"Why does he always call you brother? What is this, the Berenstain Bears?" Thalia wondered out loud, probably for the thousandth time ever. I simply shook my head at her, and got ready.

I decided _not _to do my hair like Tyson's. I tried brushing through it, which failed, but at least it was something. I threw on a muscle tank with the logo _Diamond Supply & Co _on it. Then threw on plain black swimming trunks on. I left my shark tooth necklace on, and headed down stairs.

My mom smiled at the sight of me. "You look handsome," She smiled, as she took biscuits out of the oven.

"Mom, I look like this everyday."

"Exactly." I smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the check as I helped her prepare the food.

Thalia walked down the stairs with one earbud in her ear, and the other swinging loosely in her hand. She was whistling to the tone of a familiar song, but I didn't just couldn't place.

"I am TITANIUM!" Thalia randomly shouted, and started dancing wildly.

Tyson looked up from his PSP, and gave Thalia a wry smile. "Please don't do that again." Thalia flicked him in the ear, and walked over to pick up a biscuit. But my mother was quick enough to stop her.

"No, no, no," My mom chided her. "You can have one when the Chase's arrive."

Thalia's face flickered into confusion. "Annabeth is coming over?"

My mom obviously didn't know who that was, nodded, probably assuming it was their daughter. "I guess."

Thalia smiled widely. "Awesome." When my mother turned around to check on the crab legs, Thalia immediately reached for a biscuit and ran.

My mother, Tyson, and I walked outside to the table where we would be eating. And we placed the food onto it, and got everything into place. There was a bon fire already lit, and the lights in the house were on giving us more light. Thalia came running from the beach, and sat down right infront of the biscuits. Shocker.

I decided to go get uncle Nereus, while we were waiting for Annabeth's family. I knocked on his door, ignoring the horrible stench.

"Uncle, come on," I said patiently. "The Chase's will be here any second."

The door opened and Nereus stood there shirtless. Let me tell you it was not a pretty sight. He was wearing swimming trunks, and sandals that showed off his crusty feet. His beer belly was out in the open, and was covered with curly white hair. His hair was slicked back like Tyson's, and it looked like he combed his beard or something. It took all my will power not to barf.

He looked me up, and down, then nodded. "You look nice."

I bit my tongue, trying not to send him a rude retort, but I couldn't help it. "You still look like your crap self."

All he did was smile, I knew our relationship was going to take time to patch together, but a little joking around doesn't hurt? Nah, I'm just kidding. I never joke around with him, he seriously looked bad, all the time.

We began walking down the hallway, when a thought occured to me. "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "No, why?"

I gestured towards his torso area. "I don't think people would enjoy eating with the sight of that."

"Shut up you, twig. Not everyone is skinny." Nereus angrily walked down the stairs, stopping every two steps for a breathe. I seriously can't believe he thought I was talking about his weight. I mean his chest hair is curlier than Annabeth's hair, which is just sad. I think anyone would find that the least bit revolting.

I finally reached outside and noticed everyone was waiting for me, but no one was sitting down. The first person I caught a glimpse of was Annabeth. One side of her bangs was pinned back with a clip, and seemed as if it were curlier than it was before. The find I found suprising is that no one was dressed formally, in casual beach wear. Annabeth was wearing a coral colored crochet top, with plain white shorts, that showed off her absolutely fabulous legs, and brown sandals. **(HIGH FIVE FOR ALLITERATION? Yeah? No. Ok)**

She was talking with Thalia, so I guess she didn't notice me staring at me. I couldn't bare to make things awkward between us, but if she can stare at me I'm positive I have a right to stare at her. My mother was the first to notice my appearance, so she gathered everyone's attention.

"I'm so glad that the Chase's could join us with dinner tonight." Said family smiled in return. "I think we should introduce ourselves, why don't we?"

A man, who I recognized, stepped forward. "I am Fredrick, this my wife Athena. My daughter Annabeth, and my two sons: Matthew and Bobby." He smiled at me, and I gave him a look expressing that we'd talk later. I'm suprised my mother hadn't even realized it was _him_.

"It's nice to meet you all, might I say you have a lovely family," My mom said sweetly. She was such a kiss up at times.

"Thank you, I can say the same for yours," Athena said, eyeing uncle Nereus warily. All he did was wink at her.

"Well, I am Sally. My eldest son is, Percy, and my youngest is Tyson. And I'm pretty sure you all know who Thalia and Nereus are."

"Oh, we know who _they_ are," One of the twins said, I think it was Matthew.

"Well, can we eat now? I swear I can hear the biscuits literally crying my name!" Thalia asked, rudely.

"Yes, Thalia," My mom rolled her eyes at her and laughed.

I was sitting next to Tyson and Nereus, while Annabeth was sitting front of me. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure I saw her dash to that seat. Who could blame her?

Once everyone was situated with their food, an awkward silence filled the air. Yet to be broken by a. . .fart. By Nereus. Who happened to be sitting next to me.

I groaned, and pulled my shirt up to my nose. "Why?" Everyone was laughing, except Athena who looked absolutely disgusted.

Nereus smirked at me. "What, can't handle a bit of dirty air?"

I looked at him incredulously. "A bit of dirty air that no one wants to smell!"

Thalia was clutching her stomaching, a biscuit in her hand. "Oh my gosh! You guys are killing me!"

After everyone recovered, Athena tried for a decent conversation that didn't involve guys older than a caveman farting.

"So, Tyson, do you have anything in particular you'd like to do in the future?"

Tyson shyly looked up from his plate, and thought for a second. "Create possibly the best game system ever?"

Annabeth smiled at him. "I think that's something great to do. You never know where your dreams can get you."

Fredrick nodded. "As a little boy, I always wanted to study more about battles in ancient times. Now, I'm a history professor also studying war. Literally everything about it. Tatics, weapons, the cause of it. I even have a room dedicated to just weapons that I study."

"You basically play Black Ops everyday?" Tyson piped up hopefully.

Fredrick frowned. "Not quite exactly. But I reinact the way some battle scenes may have happened, or have happened. Maybe one day you can come check it out."

"Dad, you never ask us to check out your battle scenes," Bobby said.

"Well, you never asked. You and your brother are always consumed in your legos, it's sort of hard to pry them away from you."

"Legos?" Tyson scoffed. "No lives." He mutter the last part under his breathe, but everyone heard him.

"I wouldn't be talking," I smirked. "You used to play with barbies."

Thalia laughed insanely. "I remember that, still not over Mindy the lifeguard, are you?"

My mom saved him. "Guys, stop. Being a little different is good," She looked at me more specifically. I shrugged.

"Annabeth," My mom called. "Is there anything you plan on doing in your future?"

Annabeth was currently staring at me, I knew only because I was staring back at her. She slowly turned her head towards my mother, and smiled.

"I actually want to follow in my mother's footsteps and become an architect," Annabeth and Athena shared a smile.

"That's so sweet," Nereus said, suprising everyone.

Annabeth kicked my leg under the table, and I looked at her questioning. She motioned towards her father, and frowned. I mouthed _'One day you'll find out'_. She looked annoyed, yet cute at the same time. She crossed her arms and pouted, making me smirk.

"Percy," Athena said. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but have you met Annabeth before? You guys seem so casual around each other."

I scratched the back of my neck. "We sort of met at a park, like a week ago."

Athena nodded. "I don't like Annabeth's boyfriend, he's full of himself and I don't even know what happened to him. He used to be quite the young lad, but something changed him." That came out of nowhere. . .

"Mom! Can we not talk about this, it seems like you always want to make him the topic of your conversations?"

Athena looked suprised. "How can I not talk about the filthy, horrid, cruel, rude, arrogant,-"

"Mom," Annabeth sent her mother a pleading look. I was sort of hoping would continue talking about Luke. I loved the fact that I wasn't the only one who hated him.

We talked, and joked around for a bit and you would assume we all were really good friends. I wasn't as tense around Annabeth as I was before. She seemed to be a bit relieved at that. I was too. But knowing that Luke was her boyfriend was making it hard for me to look her in the eye.

After we the Chase's had gone home, and we cleaned up. I decided to take a walk on the beach. It was a habit of mine to do. My father and I would always walk along the shore at night, talking endlessly. It's just that I didn't have anyone to talk endlessly to. After he died, I changed. I was rude, and disrespectful. You already know I got involved in a gang, and etc. I was pretty much a disappointment. Thinking that it only took a year to change me was suprising, even to myself.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't even feel Annabeth's presence next to me. I looked at her questioningly, and she looked at me curiously.

"I want to know how you and my dad know each other. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't notice the weird connection between you two."

Maybe it was time to tell Annabeth I wasn't who she really thought I was, but there was always something that can hold you back from telling someone the truth.

* * *

**Sucky chapter? Yeah. So, NO this isn't a gang story. . .It's just mentioning his past life. I know you're all probably wondering why Annabeth's dad, and Percy have a connection. You'll have to wait the few chapters out for it. ;) Can anyone guess how they know each other?**

**I feel like I write better in Annabeth's point of view.**

**There was like no fluff, somebody kill me already? Wait, I take that back. . .I won't be able to update. .**

**Review? :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	4. Your Inner Thalia is Showing

**Almost have forty followers, can I get a WOOT WOOT? :D I'm so pleased by the fact that people actually like this. If you follow my story, *Rosewood, I'll try to update that. I'm studying a couple of subjects on death. Yeah, I know. . .creepy. Plus, I have writers block. I really don't know how I want to start the next chapter out. . .**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I tugged on the black beanie that was consuming most of my hair. Yeah, it wasn't very much of my style. Though, for the occasion I was going to learn how to work with it. I wasn't a colorful person nor was I a dark person. I was neutral, I did things neutral, and I acted neutral. I wasn't outrageously enthusiastic, and pleasant to be around. Nor did I stay secluded to myself, and ignore the world around me. Once again, I was neutral. But vandalism took my neutrality to a whole new emphasis. I wasn't the type of person to take part in such activities like these, but screw it! You know what they say, karma's a bismuth, technetium, hydrogen. Nerd term for 'bitch'.

You see, Thalia is oh-so-great at convincing people to do bad things, and is immensely persuasive, that I just had to follow through with this plan. We had a horrid teacher, by the name of Gabe Ugliano, who punished and accused his students of false events. Well, _most_ of them are false. Every ending, and beginning of the school year we head out to his favorite hang out spot and trash it. What we're doing is illegal, but so is invading private property.

I took a look around the group of girls that were included in tonight's activity: Thalia, Silena, Katie, Reyna, Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Lou, Clarisse, and Nyssa. The only reason I convinced Thalia to accept Clarisse into the group is because with her bulky figure she'll be able to haul around the supplies we were using for tonight. Of course, she excepted my reasoning and here we are. . .Standing in a dark alley next to an abandon warehouse waiting for Piper to unlock the back entrance.

A large, irritated sighed errupted in the air, and ruined the silence. "Will you hurry up already, I have a curfew?" Clarisse swung the buckets of paint in hands, impatiently.

"You have a curfew? Wow, you actually care?" Thalia snorted.

Piper stopped from what she was doing to glare at Clarisse. "Look, do any of you know how to pick a lock?"

I looked around, and noticed the slightest twitch on Nyssa's lips. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. She was new to our group, and was obviously shy. Wouldn't blame her, it's hard to be around people like us. We weren't that easy to befriend, much less made it easy to the people who tried. I knew Nyssa somehow was able to pick the lock, but her shyness was holding back. I sighed, and spoke for her.

"Nyssa knows how to pick one, now let her work her magic," I said nonchatantly, as Nyssa stared at me with wide eyes.

Reyna noticed her expression, and grinned. "Annabeth knows how to read people, exactly like a book."

Nyssa nodded slowly, and Piper handed her the bobby pin she had. "That's all we have," Piper shrugged.

While everyone was waiting for Nyssa, I examined each and everyone of them. I only examined the noticeable things. We were all wearing black attire, Lou said it would give the raiding much more of a kick-ass effect. Thalia and Lou remained in the same clothes they were in, because they practically only own dark colors. Rachel was wearing a black bow in hair, splattered with vibrant colors just to give an "Artistic effect" she had said. Katie had a black flower headband on, with other black flower prints. Silena went full out and did her make up with dark shades, she even had black lipstick on, yet she still managed to look amazing. She wore a black lace top, with black pixi pants, and to top it off black heels. I tried to convince her that it wasn't a wise idea to be wearing heels, seeing as we planned to do things in a rush. But she simply chided me, telling me she could a run a marathon in them. I'm still holding her to her words. Hazel was wearing black cargo capris, and a simple black tank top. And everyone else was dressed quite similar to her.

Nyssa was having a struggle with opening the door, she yanked on the door knob while trying to turn the lock. She gave up, and apologized.

"Sorry guys, the lock can't be opened with just a simple bobby pin, we need something more sturdy," Nyssa explained, looking disappointed.

Thalia looked upset, and put her bag of supplies on the floor. "I guess we'll just leave, since we have no freaking way to get in."

We all headed down the alley that leaded into the streets of Manhattan, when the sound of a trash can being thrown over was heard. It scared the crap out of all of us, especially Silena.

"What was that? Was it a rat? Please, tell me it wasn't a rat!" Silena screeched, clinging onto to Hazel, who stood next to her looking incredulous.

We all stood looking at the the trash cans, then a figure dropped down from above, then another, then another, then another- And I guess you get the idea.

The first person to step out of the shadows had a wicked grin on his face, and move closer to us.

"Hey, ladies! Need a little help?" Travis smirked truimphantly, swinging a pair of keys loosely around his fingers. His brother, Connor, held the same expression as the the rest of the guys with them. Among the group I recognized; Frank, Beckendorf, Will, Nico, Leo, Jason, Chris, and. . .Percy? OK, stop, hold up.

I was starting to get the feeling that Percy was stalking me. Everytime we met up, it was always such a coincidence. The park, the beach, the dinner. Now he's joining in on immature activities, who I, so happen to be involved in. When Percy felt my gaze on him, he grinned at me and winked. I tried not smile back, I really didn't need his charming charisma distracting me. Time to mess with him.

"If I hadn't known better, but I'd think you were stalking me, Jackson," I said, tilting my head to the side.

Percy perked up, and he smirked dropped a bit. "What makes you think you're worth stalking, Chase?"

I feigned gathering up a thoughtful expression. "Oh, I don't know. . . Maybe every where I turn to leave you end up being there?"

Percy chuckled a bit. "Ever heard of a coincidence?"

My face fell in embarassment, while everyone laughed. "No, I think stalking qualifies this issue much better."

Thalia looked between the two of us, in disgust. "If you two are done flirting, I'd actually like to get my revenge on," Thalia said eagerly, her electric blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

I felt someone nudge me, and I turned to see Silena wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. I ignored that, while Beckendorf spoke up.

"So, what now?" He awkwardly trailed off, clearly not wanting the attention he got.

Katie crossed her arms, and stared at Travis. Soon, everyone was staring at him expectantingly. All Travis did was stare back, until he obviously couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" Travis asked, cluessly.

"Open the door, genius," Katie instructed.

"Oh, yeah," Travis fumbled with the keys, until he finally pushed open the door, everyone filing in after him.

"Where'd you even get the keys?" Rachel inquired.

"A Stoll never reveals his awesomeness," Travis grinned, and high fived Connor.

"Idiots," I heard Lou mutter.

The place was repaired from the last time we invaded. Ugliano fixed it up all the time, only because of two reasons, I had guessed. One, it was his favorite hang out spot and he rather not hang out in a dump. Two, the authorities would've noticed the change in the way the building looked and would've had patrol out watching the building regularly. I didn't see the purpose of even doing so, the place smelled like stale potato chips and beer. I scrunched my nose up.

"He always fixes up the place, yet he never cares to buy air freshener," I said, waving my hand around my face.

I sensed someone next to me, and I saw Percy smirking. "Are you even sure he knows what that is?"

I smiled. "Any civilized person would know, which he's not," I added quickly.

Percy laughed, and I smiled at him. I was about to ask him something, when I noticed someone I hadn't intended to see. Nico. Why was he here? He doesn't even know Ugliano. Let me clear this up for you, Nico was only thirteen and had an obvious crush on me. Whenever I came over to Thalia's house, he was always there and he would stare at me to the point where I literally ran away. The kid creeped me out, even more when he stares at me. Thalia told me he's been crushing on me since he was ten, and wouldn't give up on me. I thought it was cute when he was ten, but now he's thirteen and he understands the concept of a relationship more. That's what scares me.

"Nico," I called out to him. "Why are you here?"

Nico looked up, and when he saw me he blushed. "I-I don't know, I didn't want be left alone tonight. So, I convinced Percy to take me wherever he was going." Oh, that's right he's Percy's cousin, I could see the slightest resemblance.

I nodded, and raised a eyebrow at Percy. "He's been crushing on me since he was ten, bringing him here isn't going to help him stop his obsession," I whispered to him.

Percy's eyes widdened, and he began to laugh. "Don't worry, he'll get over you."

"I hope," I sighed.

Silena pulled up a chair, and rised herself up onto it, then began to clap to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up, we're going to work on this together. As a team. Meaning we're going to get partners. If there isn't enough people, then we'll pair up with three. I call Beckendorf, by the way," Silena finished her short speech, and went over to Beckendorf and got a hold of his arm. He didn't seem to mind. It was obvious Silena had wanted to talk to Beckendorf privately, or make out with him. The second option was taking the lead.

People began to pair up. Thalia and Nico. Reyna and Leo. Piper and Jason. Will and Nyssa. Lou and Connor. Katie and Travis. Hazel and Frank. Clarisse and Chris. And there was Rachel, Percy, and me. It was obvious that everyone went with their crush, but I guess we were going to work as a trio. But Rachel thought otherwise.

"Um," Rachel started off. "I'll work by myself, I get distracted while painting and won't concentrate on the two of you. So, yeah, bye." Rachel wandered off to a bucket of paint, and went outside to deface the side of the warehouse's wall.

Jason and Piper were going to be on the roof toilet papering the building. Reyna and Leo were going to burn objects. Katie, Travis, Frank, Hazel, Will, and Nyssa were going to silly spray the place while doing additional things. Rachel, Lou, and Connor were going to throw around paint. While the rest of us either had bats, or spray paint.

I turned to Percy, a plan forming in my mind. "We should work upstairs," I suggested.

"Why not down here?" He frowned.

I glared at him. "Because, I want to talk to you."

"You're doing that right now, aren't you?" Percy smirked.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a Seaweed Brain! I need to talk to you alone, now come on," I ordered, as I walked away to grab spray paint.

"Seaweed Brain?" I heard Percy mutter.

Sooner or later he'll find the purpose of the nickname.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked, while shaking up a bottle of spray paint.

I fiddled with the one in my hands, then bit my lip. "My dad."

Percy stopped shaking the bottle, and turned to me seriously. "I would love to tell you, but I seriously can't, Annabeth. You hardly know me, and I really don't want you to judge me too harshly."

My face paled. "Please don't tell me your gay, and you were having an affair with my dad?"

The look on Percy's made me laugh so hard that I doubled over laughing. "No, I'm not gay! It's just personal, and if your dad was comfortable enough to tell you, he would've." He was really pushing my buttons, I hated not knowing something.

"Well he isn't!" I snapped. "How hard is it to tell me something so simple?!"

"It isn't that simple!" Percy's face was red. "If it were I would've told you! Annabeth, _please_, not now."

He turned away from me, and began to tag on the wall with blue spray paint. We stood there in uneasy silence. I grew from my shock, and began to get ready to tag the wall. I slowly began to write a message in red spray paint;

_You're a horrible teacher, and a bad example. You're stupid, lazy, weird, disgusting, abnormal, hideous and did I mention lazy? Stop being such a jerk, and actually learn how to teach! If not, you can suck my nonexsistent-_

I was stopped from a hand covering mine, Percy was grinning at me. I knew that grin, he was about to joke around with me.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Percy batted his eyelashes. Hah, wow.

"No," I simply said, and turned back to finish my message.

He huffed, and finished his stick figure of Ugliano. "Your inner Thalia is showing. I don't know whether to be worried, or amazed."

I smirked. "Why worried?"

Percy seemed to ponder on the question for awhile. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this."

He leaned in, and kissed me. He freaking kissed me! I can tell you from all the sloppy kisses Luke gave me, just this simple and short one made up for all of them. I realized what he was doing, and pushed myself away from him. Luke and I aren't the best couple, but I really didn't want to cheat on him.

"I have Luke, this isn't right," I breathed, staring at him sadly.

His eyes narrowed, as our heads were still touching. He stared deeply into my eyes, and I wondered what he was thinking. Would he respect that I had a boyfriend? Would he keep trying until I finally gave in? Is my rejection going to ruin our friendship?

"You _have_ Luke, but do you really _want_ him?" Percy said, his face still close to mine.

I couldn't find myself answering that question. Did I still want my jerk of a boyfriend? Any girl would drop Luke for Percy. Percy was the opposite of Luke. He was nice, sweet, caring, loyal, funny, and not to mention attractive. I've only known Percy for about three weeks, where as I've known Luke since I was a child. Maybe the reason why I didn't want to leave Luke was because I was set on changing him. When we started our relationship, I promised myself that I would not end the relationship without him being changed. It's been quite awhile, and change didn't look like it was going to happen. But I was so stubborn that I wouldn't give up.

Percy probably felt like he got the answer he wanted. "Exactly."

He leaned in, and kissed me again. This time, I didn't push him back. His muscular body against mine felt perfect, his lips felt perfect, everything was perfect. It felt right, yet at the same time extremely wrong. If I knew someone was watching, I would've stopped him. But I just couldn't interrupt this sweet moment.

* * *

**Oh gosh, that was cheesy. Bad chapter. Sorry if any of the language used offended you. I just had to use the element joke, sorry! xD Well, it's the beginning of a sweet relationship. Will Annabeth and Percy get together? Will Percy finally tell Annabeth his secret? Who was watching them (I don't know, either)? I bet these questions are orbiting through your mind. **

**I rushed to write this, since it's been a while since I've update. Sorry.**

**If you love those stories where the characters read the books go check this out;**

**Campfire Stories by _McCountryGirl_. She barely started it off, and maybe you'll enjoy it. :D**

**-That Was Such a Face Palm -.\**


	5. Realization

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate it. (:**

**Oh, and if the kiss last chapter suprised you, go read _XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX_'s review. That's exactly what I was aiming for.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Why had I kissed Annabeth? I was still trying to figure that out. Maybe I didn't want Luke to have something I wanted. Maybe it was "one of those moments" type of things. Maybe her attractive self unconsciously urged me to do it. I had no intentions of seeing Annabeth that night, and kissing her, especially. Did I regret? Not at all. Yeah, I was helping her do something wrong, but if anyone deserved heart break it was Luke. Luke was a cruel person, I blame him for everything that had happened to Annabeth's father. I was still getting around to telling Annabeth about my connection with her father. But my fear of losing her to my past was what had stopped me. I hardly knew the girl, yet I act like she's my everything. She doesn't even know anything about me. Nothing. Not even my favorite color.

I was silently nodding my head to the beat of one of My Chemical Romance's song. I layed on my bed, my hands clasped behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. Being a teenager was complicated, and confusing. Ultimately when it came to girls. They were confusing, and hard to figure out. If you do something right, it's wrong, if you do something wrong, it's still wrong. I wonder how my adult years would turn out.

I heard a gentle knock on my door, and someone slightly pushed it open. "Percy," Mom said, quietly. "You have a guest."

I sat up, and raised an eyebrow. "If it's Grover, tell him I'm not going to another one of his nature lectures, I've been to enough," I told her.

My mom's face dropped into a scowl. "Percy, Grover goes to every one of your swimming meets, would it kill you to return the favor of supporting him?"

"Oh, so, he is here?" I inquired.

My mom lightly chuckled. "No, but Annabeth is."

I bit my lip, and looked down. I really didn't want to talk to Annabeth, I knew she would pressure me to tell her about her father again. I knew she would want to talk about the kiss, or kisses. Why else would she want to see me?

I guess my mom noticed the look on my face, and frowned. "What's wrong, honey? If you want, I'll tell her you're not in the mood to talk," Mom offered.

"No, no. Let her in, we need to talk, anyway," I sighed. My mom nodded, probably understanding, and the sound of her going down the stairs echoed throughout the house.

In about two minutes or so, the sound of more footsteps coming up the stairs began to sound through the house. Annabeth. I observed the littlest things that no one would pay attention to but, every step was done lightly, other than the way my mom practically skips down the stairs. I noticed that the sound of her light footsteps had stopped the slightlest bit, as if she were hesistant about making another move. Then, she began to walk the way she normally did, until I heard her walk down down the hallway and stop at my room door. I felt her presence, but it took a reluctant move for her to knock. I slowly rised from my bed, and opened the door.

At the sight of her, my breath hitched and I swallowed. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, with the math symbol pie written on it. What a freaking nerd. I saw tiny hints of a bathing suit top peeking around the collar of the shirt. Her hair was a bit wet, thrown into a messy bun. She wore denim black shorts, and flip flops. Her face didn't show any sign of make-up which I liked about her. She was natural, she didn't over do it. She was comfortable in her own skin, and held herself confidently.

Annabeth gave me a small smile. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" I joked, smirking a little.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, which made her eyes look like a thunder clouds growing into a storm. "_May _I come in?"

"As you wish," I smiled, and bowed before her. Opening the door wider.

I watched as Annabeth scanned my room, her grey eyes narrowed. I wonder what she had thought. Annabeth was a difficult person to understand. Or maybe she was hard to read. I don't think she was one of those people openly expressed their emotions, but her thoughts were an exception.

I cleared my throat, to get her attention, and I saw her staring at a picture of my dad and I. I walked over to the picture, picked it up, and shielded it from her. I knew she was here to talk about what happened, but she would use the least bit of time to stall. She looked at me curiously.

"Your father?" She asked.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Annabeth seemed a little taken back at my tone, but my dad was a sore subject for me to discuss.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth questioned.

"Nothing important," I replied without any emotion.

"Nothing important?" Annabeth mimmicked me. "He's your father, how could it not be-"

"I know why you came here Annabeth, now stop getting off topic and talk to me," I interrupted her, motioning for her to sit beside me on my bed.

Annabeth sighed, and tucked a loose strand of hair from her bun behind her hair. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase, but I like you. And I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"Why would it be bad?"

"You know," Annabeth looked at me, expecting to know the answer. "Luke."

She said his name like it pained her to say it. Every time I heard his name, I wanted to puke. I wonder how Annabeth ended up with a guy like him. He was self-centered, only cared about his issues, he was extremely greedy, was insensitive to others, not to mention. . .A muderer. It's not that Annabeth _should _know that about him, but it made me feel better to know that he was a worse person than I was. You could say that I was the exact opposite of him, but I didn't kill people. I did bad things, but I wanted to put that beside, not be reminded of it. Nereus surely doesn't care about that, he thinks that reminding people of their mistakes makes everything better, but in reality it increases their guilt and lowers their self-esteem.

"I know you don't like him," Annabeth said, I hadn't replied to her yet and I had a feeling she knew I only wanted her to leak her thoughts to me. "I mean, you two have gotten into a fight before, and if he finds out that you kissed me, things will be disastrous," She bit at her finger nails, tapping her foot. Someone was a little nervous.

"That's why there's something called a secret," I supplied.

"Yes, but someone was watching us, Percy," Annabeth looked freaked out. "They could tell Luke. I'll be labeled as a cheater, and people will look down on me."

Who, of all people would be watching us? Nico! He had his way with sneaking around. This is why I always lose hide 'n go seek to him, he hid where people would least expect you to be, yet it was so obvious. I wonder if Thalia had saw us too. I elminated that thought because if she did she would have confronted Annabeth and I, or possibly interrupt us while it was happening. But, Nico, he was another story. He's secretive, and he would be the last person I would have suspected to snoop at us. The fact he had a crush on Annabeth made it obvious it could only be him.

"Secretive, sly, short, pale, thirteen, has been crushing on you for how long?" I listed off all the things that were obvious about Nico off of my fingers, and waited for Annabeth to get the hint.

Her face was puzzled then quickly morphed into recognition. "He's a little oh!"

"Oh?" I laughed.

"I don't like using profanity in the mentions of a child."

"He's thirteen!" I exclaimed. She seriously still thinks of him as a ten year old, he's anything beyond that. "I think he can handle a little potty mouth."

"Let's go give him a visit," Annabeth said, suddenly.

"Why?"

"I cannot risk him telling people what happened," Annabeth's voice was urgent. "He knows all of our friends. . ."

"Fine," I huffed. "For the sake of your precious social status."

Annabeth glared at me, as I walked out of my room towards Nereus'. Annabeth followed in pursuit, her face was scrunched together and she looked irritated. I sort of had the feeling Annabeth didn't like the idea of the kiss, but she was willing to kiss me. An example that girls were hard to read. Well, I'm dyslexic, so I think that gives me the least bit of props. Nevermind, that was a stupid thought. Annabeth liked me, yet she still had a boyfriend. Why was she still dating the jerk?

"Brace yourself, his stench will literally knock you out," I warned Annabeth beforehand.

She looked at me skeptically. "He can't smell that bad," She smiled disbelieving. OK, suit yourself, let his harmful odor knock you into next week.

I knocked on the door lazily. "Nereus, open up!"

A groan, followed by the sound of struggling was heard. I heard his bed squeaking a bit, as if his weight was killing it right then and there. Slow footsteps followed, after a large thud. Nereus opened the door, he was shirtless, and he lifted up his armpit stroking his hair releasing an odd scent. I looked over to Annabeth, whose face was scrunched up as if she had a double chin, and couldn't help but laugh. Her face was getting red, either she was blushing or she was holding her breathe.

"What?" He heaved a large cough, and groaned. Annabeth took a large step back.

"Can I borrow your car key or keys?" I asked in the nicest way possible.

Nereus looked at Annabeth, then back at me, and smiled. He walked away to his night stand and handed me his keys. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Nereus winked and grinned, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. Annabeth gave him a wry smile, while I snatched the keys away from him. I wasn't even embarassed because his ugly self was too distracting to even take notice of anything. Yeah, I know, I'm mean.

As Nereus closed the door, giving us one of his creeper smiles, Annabeth let out a huge breathe of air. She was breathing heavily, and her face was red.

"I didn't know he smelt _that_ bad!" Annabeth was still struggling to get her breathing in order.

I gave her a sweet smile, and shrugged. "Told you so."

* * *

"These are his cars?" Annabeth laughed.

We were standing in the front of the house, facing the street. The back of the house lead right to the beach. Annabeth was staring at all the cars she had to choose from. There was a mustang shelby gt500, in the color black and red. A bmw m6, in the color white. A ferrari f430, in the color black. And my favorite a spyder maserati, in the color blue. I was secretly hoping she'd pick my favorite, but she just had to pick the mustang. She ran he hand softly againtst the hood of the car.

"Why'd you pick the mustang?" I glared at her.

"I think I'd have a fun time riding in it," She smiled. No, no. Don't do that, I'm trying to be mad at you for your lack of style when it comes to cars. "How'd he even afford these?"

"My family is a rich family," I explained. "My dad owned, and has created some of the most famous cruise ships out there, so does Nereus. They have branched themselves out towards mostly anything that has to do with water. He just doesn't care too much about going and checking out his boats. I'm sure you know what Nico and Hazel's father does, and Thalia and Jason's."

She nodded. "I just didn't expect, Nereus, out of all people to be rich! Look at the way he carries himself."

"And I have to live with him," I complained. "Now let's go. Are you driving or am I?"

"I don't have my permit on me." Annabeth patted her pockets, checking.

"Then I guess I'll be having all the fun," I smirked at her, walking over to the passenger's door, opening it, holding it open for her.

"What a gentlemen," Annabeth snorted.

I closed the door, and leaned against the rolled down window, then smirked. "Only for you," I whispered against her ear.

If she was confused about her feelings towards me, I decided I was going to use that to my advantage. Toying with a girl can confuse her, startle her, or make her curious about your behavior. That's exactly what I intended. I had promised myself I wouldn't kiss her again, until we had everything straightened out. I wanted to kiss her knowing she was mine, not someone else's and had to share.

The ride to the di Angelo household was quiet, Annabeth hadn't said one word to me. My A.D.H.D. was acting up, and I blurted out something random, anything to get her attention, and start a conversation. "So, tell me about yourself."

Annabeth seemed a little startled about the sudden question. "What do you want to know?"

"How you and Luke know each other."

Annabeth looked down at her hands, that were placed on her lap. "I knew him since I was seven, and I think that explains everything," Annabeth said, not looking me in the eye.

"How did you guys end up dating?"

"Luke promised me he'd change, and I had a crush on him since the very moment I saw him, so I thought: Why not? Turns out Luke didn't change, he was still acting cocky and insensitive. He wasn't the seven year old I knew and love," Annabeth laughed bitterly. "I guess I just want to change him before our relationship ends."

"And how long will that take?"

Annabeth sat up, and turned to me, avoiding my question. "You never told me if you liked me or not."

I shrugged. "What do you think?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Yeah," She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that?" I taunted her.

"Yes, Percy, yes," Annabeth twisted a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Why do you think so? Is it because I kissed you? Or is it because you like me, and it makes sense for me to like you back? For all you know, I could be a player trying to step up his game."

"But you're not!" Annabeth protested.

We had reached Nico's house, and I pulled up to the curb, then slowly parked. I place the car on park, and turned to Annabeth. "When you think about it, you really don't know anything about me, Annabeth. I may seem like a sweet guy, but I'm not."

"Why would you play me like that, then?" Annabeth's eyes were glowing a bit brighter than usual.

"I wasn't playing you, I was acting on pure instinct. And instinct told me to kiss you. You told me Thalia told you I was a trouble maker, it's accurate and she wasn't joking. I'm letting you know this, because I really don't want you to be mad at me and you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I knew I was confusing her. That was my plan. When I tell Annabeth about what had happened to her father, she'll be mad at me, but at least a vague warning was told to her. I liked Annabeth, but a realization struck me that we didn't know anything about each other. We were pulled together by events of a coincidence. How is it possible to be in love with something who you don't even know the date of their birthday? I was risking a lot by even warning her, but she was going to have to know one way.

"What are you talking about?!" Annabeth cried. "Stop acting like a fortune cookie, and be clear for once!"

"Annabeth, I'm just warning you for future reference," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"OK," She held up a hand, she had had enough. "Whatever. Let's just go get this over with. I guess you don't like me, _player_," Annabeth spat at me, before slamming the door shut.

I _thought_ I was making the right choice. Distancing myself from Annabeth would lead me to avoid telling her the truth. Getting close to her will make the truth hurt her even more, and I didn't want to be responsible for that. I wish in the future I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

**This chapter was weird, but it's basically showing you the reality of their situation. They hardly know each other. Yet they both have strong feelings for each other. Awko awkward. ;O **

**Sorry if I write long chapters, I don't know if that's bad or good. So maybe I'll have the longer chapters having to do with importance, and shorter chapters just you know. . .for fun? **

**Please review, that would make my day! :D**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	6. A Token of Friendship

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I finally reached my goal of fifty followers. :D I'm glad to see so many of you like this, it really is appreciated.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

I quickly slid under the dangerous, yet vibrantly colored, flame of fire blocking my pathway from continuing on. I had two choices jump or slid, so I slid instead, seeing as if I jumped I would've ran right over the edge. I carefully skidded to the right, seeing as it was the only option I had. I was curious about the next obstacle that was soon come up, so I risked as glance above from where I was wondering if I could identify the next challenge. I slightly tripped over the random bricks implanted into the ground, to which that caused the beast to gain speed on me. It didn't matter if it were chasing me, I was still going at the same pace before. The beast only made the players urge their player to complete the tasks ahead carefully, and quickly without getting caught. Shredded to pieces. After turning left, tilting a bit to collect more coins, entering into a jungle-like area, I noticed a river bank ahead, and jumped up before I collided with the heavy flow of the river. I clambered up the steps, and found myself nearing a mining area. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realize my mother calling my name. But when I did notice, I fell off a skinny narrow path, making me sigh as to how close I was from beating my high score.

"Annabeth!" My mother snapped. "Put the phone down, and eat your breakfast. I am aware of the fact that you want challenge yourself, and beat your high score, but today is your first day back to school as an eleventh grader. I really need you to stay on track for me today. Will you please do that, or do I need to confiscate your phone?" Her voice was firm, and strict. I knew she was trying to say it in the nicest way possible.

I sighed, and mumbled a quick apology before bitting at my piece of toast. I was nervous and excited about going back to Goode. Nervous, because I wondered if the school system had changed, and if it would be an issue for me, but I know that I can manage to adjust to it. Excited, because I get to catch up with all my previous friends I had before leaving with my mother, and for all the new subjects I'd be learning. I think Goode High School has to be one of the best high schools there is in New York, but well all have those people who simply seem to ruin the "goodness" of high school. Those people, or girls to be exact, had happened to be The Microwavers. Yeah, I know, weirdest name out there. Though, isn't there a rule about bad names for bad people?

The only reason we call them that, meaning Thalia, is because we have this on going joke about how plastic melts in a microwave. Or with contact with heat. So, Thalia, being the comedian out of the group just had to name them that. We had spent quite a while discussing names of what to call them. There was the stereotypical name, Plastics. Rude Dudes, coming from Juniper. And then there was, Jack-Asses, coming from me. You call someone by how they act, and that's exactly what they were.

They always tried to steal Luke from me, more specifically Drew. I mean, she doesn't deserve to be classified as a human being. It's just not right for the more civilized people out there. I had no problem with their lame attempts, but knowing Luke I'll know he'll eventually give in. I was expecting that, once a player always a player. And there I have my mind wandering back to Percy freaking Jackson.

The guy was bipolar or something. One day he goes from becoming my friend, then he kisses me. Then he decides that he doesn't like me, and kissing me was only an instinct he had. Make up your mind! You can't play a girl like that, and not expect her to get hurt. I was little hurt about what he had said. OK, a lot! "_A player trying to step up his game.",_ he had said. Percy doesn't seem like a player, but I guess I know what people mean when they say looks can be decieving.

I got up from the stool I was sitting up, gulped down the rest of my orange juice, and place my dishes in the sink. I ran up the stairs preparing myself to get ready for school. Clothes. Clothes were a very critical thing when it comes to school, even to me. I didn't want to present myself as girlie nor as a tomboy. So, I, like many other girls stuck to the casual side. I picked out a baseball styled t-shirt, with The Rolling Stones logo on it, it was gray sleeved and the logo was printed in red. I grabbed a pair of faded denim shorts with little cuts on the back of them, and paired them with red converse.

I walked to my bathroom, and sighed at the image infront of me. Piper always told me I should go to school with my hair natural, people would give me plenty of compliments. More like: _Hey! What's up Mufasa?!_ Saying the least, my hair was a heap of disaster. I brushed roughly through my hair, getting all of the knots out before styling it. I place a red berret-like beanie on top of my head, pulling out the front curls, which were my bangs, that reached down a little after my eyebrows. After looking in the mirror, satisfied with myself, I brushed my teeth and did additional things that were focused on my hygiene.

I picked up my backpack, shouldered it, and dashed down the stairs. I gave my mother and father a quick peck on the cheek, and ruffled my little brothers hair before running out the door. Before closing the door, my father shouted encouraging things to me.

"Knock them out with your intelligence, will you?"

I ignored that, and rushed to the car infront of my house beeping impatiently. I opened the passenger side, and hopped in saying hello to everyone who was in the car. It only seated five people, meaning Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Katie, and me.

"Hey Annabeth," They all chorused together, giving me small smiles.

"Hey," I breathed out, turning to Thalia who was glaring at me.

"What took you so long? I was out here for five freaking minutes!" Thalia complained, pulling out of my driveway into the street.

"It was only three minutes and forty-three seconds before you texted me telling me you were here," I rolled my eyes, buckling my seat belt.

"It's not my fault I'm not a human calculator and I can't get exact timings correct," Thalia grinned at me.

"What does a calculator have to do with anything? I simply counted all the seconds in my mind, and added them all together, then ended up with that number," I explained to Thalia, laughing.

"Annabeth, remember we have people here who can't keep up with a task like that," Hazel muttered in my ear, jabbing her thumb at Thalia.

Everyone turned to Hazel, and gasped. I don't think I've ever heard her say something like that to Thalia, or anyone before. She usually stayed secluded to herself, and only spoke when spoken to. I think we were doing a good job of trying to break that characteristic of hers.

"Hazel," Piper chuckled. "You really need to do that more often, I like hearing insults flowing out your mouth."

Hazel's face colored a little, and she sunk back into her seat. Hazel was starting the ninth grade, and she was still a very close friend to me. You could tell by looking into her golden eyes that she was nervous, but with us around I think that soothed her a bit. She fiddled with her thumbs, and looked out the window.

"We're here!" Katie cheered, as we pulled up to Goode High's parking lot.

I sighed nervously, before jumping out of the car. I felt Thalia at my side, as well as Piper, Katie, and Hazel. We all walked cautiously towards the entrance of the school. I spotted The Microwavers, as expected. Still quirky, annoying, and sassy as ever. Drew's hair was now colored a chocolate brown color, which made her normally healthy black hair look dead. Her followers, Keto and Khione, twin sisters, still remained the way they had looked before. But the unusual tan Khione had put on made her skin look abnormaly strange, considering the fact that she was practically pale before. Her sister was naturally tan, and didn't look as trashy as her friends. Though, when you hang out with the The Microwavers you_ have_ to dress the least bit of skimpy. It's just like as if you were to hang out with Regina George, you _have_ to wear pink on Wednesday's, it's like a routine. I overheard one of their idiotic conversations, and couldn't help but smirk.

"But I was like, screw it! Y.O.L.O.," Drew bragged loudly. "And I jumped off the bridge into the water, nearly naked." As she spoke the last part, her high pitched voice grew gradually higher than normal, and she eyed the group of boys Luke hung out with. They eyed her back, and then casually went back to their conversation. Drew just doesn't get that her method of capturing boy's attention rarely ever works anymore. Boys were getting annoyed, and couldn't stand her. But then we have our oblivious boys who would do anything for Drew, and by anything. . .I seriously mean it.

I shook my head at her, and smiled wryly. "Let me guess, Drew didn't get a hint and she's still trying her "seductive bragging theory"? Wow, and I thought a year getting ignored would help."

Thalia cackled, while Piper, Katie, and Hazel laughed a bit. We continued walking, but I stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around me. And then someone kissed my cheek. I turned around a gave Luke a small smile, and he smiled widely back. He just doesn't understand when I don't want to be near him, and that moment happened to be now. Luke and I got in a heavy arguement the day before, which was Sunday. Our hang out day. I confronted him about his ego issue, and he snapped on me. It's not my fault I want a boyfriend who actually wants to listen to my problems.

"Hey, babe, I just wanted to greet you before you went in," Luke sighed. "It sort of sucks that we don't have any periods together, I'll be seeing you less."

Rachel, Reyna, Nyssa, Clarisse, Silena, and Lou joined us before Thalia gave Luke a sarcastic comeback. "Yeah, that really sucks. You don't get enough time to suck her face off," Thalia copied Luke's tone, and gave an unpleasant sigh.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "You know what, talk to me when your friend gets an attitude check," Luke sneered at Thalia, before heading off back to his friends. "I'll be waiting."

"I don't have an attitude," Thalia called out, receiving a few quizical glances. "I just don't like you! You could maybe even say hate!"

We all looked at Thalia amusingly, and she shrugged. "What? I really don't." And I was perfectly fine with that.

/Scene Change\

I sat at my desk rereading _Catching Fire_, for probably the hundreth time ever. I was literally obsessed with the book, and out of all the books in the series, this one had to be the best. I delicately turned the next page, and hadn't noticed that the classroom grew quiet.

"Mr. Jackson, it's suprising to see you here. You know if you want to make a good _third_ impression, I insist you don't show up late to my class. Same goes for you, Beckendorf," Mrs. Drylie gave them both a pointed look. Cue hushed whispers.

My breathe hitched at the sight of Percy. I'm seriously going crazy over a guy who I've only known for seriously only four weeks. Percy stood, looking relaxed, with his hands stuffed inside of his shorts pockets and was smirking at Mrs. Drylie. He was in his usual skaterboy attire, brand logo, cargo shorts, and Vans. Where as Beckendorf looked uncomfortable, and out of place. I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. He was nothing like his half brother, Leo, who was notorious for setting things on fire and hitting on girls even_ he_ knew he had no chance with.

"What do you have to say for yourselves, boys?" Mrs. Drylie crossed her arms, and leaned back against her desk waiting for a response from them.

"I am _so_ sorry for interrupting your class, which hasn't even started," Percy gestured to all the students out of their seats, and playing with their electronics. Beckendorf shifted slightly, staring down at his feet, and nudged Percy for saying such a thing and threw him a warning look.

Mrs. Drylie glared at Percy intensely. She hated smart remarks. Hated them. "Where's your tardy slip, and what's the reason of your tardiness?"

Percy let out a dramatic sigh. "The office wouldn't give us our slips, and told us to head off to class. They gave us a break because it's the first day of school. If you really don't believe me, go check with them. I woke up late, and I had a little. . .Spat with my uncle about transportation."

Mrs. Drylie gave him a disgusted look. "Well, you really need to prepare yourself the night before to wake up. Tardiness is a huge thing in high school, so is absence. It becomes a huge impact on you."

"OK, are you finished?" Percy tapped his foot impatiently. "Remember you have a class to teach."

"Check yourself Jackson, I'm not having any of your attitude this year. Nothing, now go take a seat beside Miss Chase," Mrs. Drylie ordered.

I quickly looked down at my book, and pretended as if I didn't acknowledge Percy sitting beside me. I really wanted to avoid him, and make him feel miserable. But I wasn't sure if I could do that for a whole period. I was waiting for him to apologize. All I wanted was one simple "Sorry". It wasn't something that was too hard to ask for.

"OK, class," Mrs. Drylie spoke loudly to get everyone's full and main attention. "Welcome to Photography 101, I know some of you weren't expecting to take this class, but that's alright. I'll try to make it as fun, and entertaining as possible. Unlike most teachers, I actually care for what my students have to offer while in my class. Let me translate that, you guys while be choosing what assignments and activities you'll be doing this year. But first, I am so sorry to say this, we actually have to remember we have to _learn_ something. Every three week time period, I will be testing you on anything you learn photography related. The history of it, how a camera works, the different types of cameras, how it has developed since photography was first created, how to edit photos. Now, can I have your eyes and ears for a few minutes while I show a presentation I have set up for you guys?"

I loved this class, Mrs. Drylie was the chillest teacher ever. Though, she was a no nonsense type of teacher. Even though it wasn't architecture, Mrs. Drylie still lets me express my love for it through photography. We took a trip to Greece just to take pictures of the old ruins and stuff of that matter. Now, I wonder what place she had in mind for this year. I've been told she had a thing for historical places. And I admired her even more for that.

As the lights dimmed, and the presentation on the projector rolled on I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, and checked to see who had messaged me. That certain someone so happened to be sitting next to me.

_Hi_.

OK, really Percy? "Hi" is all you have to say, and you type it through a text? Call me one of those over obsessively sensitive girls, but in my situation it was completely necessary. Before sending him a text back, and I glanced at him. He was tapping his fingertips on the desk, acting interested in whatever was playing on the screen. I knew he was watching me.

_What do you want, Percy?_

I turned to look at him as he received the text. I couldn't help but giggle, him and touch screen phones were not a good combination. He kept on clicking on the auto correct options, and couldn't seem to type half of the words. I shook my head as I finally got his text.

_It's not funyn to make fun, yu know? I want to talk to you. Serious, impotarnt things._

I bit my lip from laughing, it was rude to do so, but come on? His dyslexia can't be that bad to the point where he could hardly type simple words. Hasn't he had some time to achieve a portion of it? I guess it applied to everything he read, everything.

_Your dyslexia isn't helping you that much in this conversation, is it?_

Percy stared at the screen for a few seconds, concentrating on the letters. After he finally read what was typed, he threw me a playful glare, before typing a quick response.

_Shut up_

I snorted.

_I'm typing, I really don't think that's possible. . ._

Percy sighed, and rolled his eyes.

_I'm sorry I lead you on. I'll adimt that I do haev mixed feelings for yu. But I know it isn't going to work out between us anyway. You have Luke, remeber? Take this as a token of friendship? I can't stand not bieng friends with yu, at laest._

I smiled, but I wasn't going to let him get to me that quickly. I didn't want Luke, I wanted him. But something has always made me run back into Luke's arms, and I really wanted to know what it was.

_And you tell me this through a text? I thought you had more class than that! :o_

Percy frowned, he probably didn't know I was joking. Words can't really define an emotion. Well, they can. . .But with someone as oblivious as Percy it really isn't going to work like that.

_Oh, give me a brake! Drylie is still pissed off at me, and I reely don't wanna make her anrgy._

My eye twitched. I need to work with Percy on his english, it irritates me to see words used wrong.

_I was kidding. I accept your token, now pay attention before we get caught. The last thing I want is to get my phone taken away._

I slid it into my pocket focusing on the screen ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Percy smiling at little bit. I know that there'll still be tension between us, but I'll make sure it works out. After Photography 101, I realize I had three classes with Percy: photography, gym, and history. Through the periods, Percy and I's relationship grew better slowly. We went back to our usual joking around stage, and I was happy that we were fine.

As I walked outside of my math class to my locker, I saw Percy leaning against it. I was curious as to why he had waited for me.

"Percy? Is there a reason why you're blocking the access to my locker?" I asked playfully, startling him.

He fixed his posture, and smiled. "Yes, I came here to ask you if you wanted to hang out Friday."

I pretended to ponder on the question for a while, while his face dropped a bit. "Sure, why not? I think it's time for me to get to know you a little better."

He looked uncomfortable at that, but managed a smile. "Great! How about we met at the park where we met for the first time?"

I smirked. "Oh, right, I forgot. That's the day where you knock over old ladies, how about we avoid that this time?" I chuckled at his embarassed face.

"That will not be a problem this time, I promise," He smiled at me with his signature lopsided smile. His lip curved upwards, it was a mixture between a smirk and a grin. I really liked that smile on him.

"You have a nice smile," I complimented him, shutting my locker. "You should do that more often."

Percy blushed, and mumbled a "Thank you". I was about to question him about what he had in plan for Friday, but it never got out seeing as someone conntected their lips to mine.

"Luke," I breathed, pushing him away from me. "A little warning next time."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist my beautiful _girlfriend,_" Luke exaggerated the last part towards Percy, glaring at him.

I thought I'd see hurt, or jealousy in Percy's eyes but he looked calm. A little bit angered. For some reason I wanted him to be jealous of Luke and I together. I wanted him to be hurt. I wanted him to long for me, and wait 'til things went down hill with Luke. I wanted him to want me. But if I couldn't see it in his eyes, I wouldn't see it happen.

"Yeah, I got it Luke she's your girlfriend," Percy rolled his eyes. "No need for an example."

"Why, you jealous Jackson?" Luke smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

"If I were jealous, I would've punched you by now, but I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little face for Annabeth."

"Whatever, Jackson, it's not convincing. I bet you couldn't even get Annabeth to kiss you, she's that hard to get," Luke bragged, as if being his girlfriend was an accomplishment.

"I think I'd win that bet," Percy smirked at Luke, his eyes twinkling a bit. We were getting pretty close to our secret kiss.

"You know what, Percy I'll see you on Friday," I smiled at him. "I have to talk to Luke, about some serious things." I waved goodbye to him, dragging Luke along with me.

* * *

**Even I'll admit that was a pretty damn long chapter( 4,100+ words), next chapter will focus on Luke and Annabeth's conversation. It'll probably 1,000 to 2,000 words, calm down. :D I just love to write. Plus, I write long chapter's because I don't know if I'll be updating sooner or not, so I feel like a long chapter makes up for it.**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1. What is the name of the game Annabeth was playing at the beginning of the chapter? Be specific of what version it is. One or two. (Hint, Hint)**

**2. Where is the name "Keto" mentioned in the Hereos of Olympus series, which book?**

**Anyone who answers one of them will get a special shout out, you don't have to answer both. :D**

**Review?**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	7. Who Are You to Judge?

**I knew you guys would, _obviously_, know the answers. So, a special shout out to all of the people listed. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story, and review! I am seriously grateful for that. :)**

_**TheRandomGeek **_

_**halfblood in reverie**_

_**xIvory18**_

_**alyajackson**_

_**DrewTheSeagull**_

_**kit catt luvs Percy j**_

_**Sadie Breezy-Frost **_

_**Oak Cat**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**_

_**PercyJacksonLover2216**_

_**Sazagg**_

**Answers**

**1. Temple Run 2**

**2. Mark of Athena. Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge's run in with Phorcys and Keto, also known as Kate by Percy. ;)**

**ENJOY! Wait, you're probably going to barf at the Lukabeth. . .Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

"Why do you even bother hanging out with guy? The chances of you and him dating are like the chances of me and you breaking up," Luke argued with me, trying to set out a valid reason of to why I shouldn't hang out with Percy.

"Yeah, and people expected to see floating cars in two-thousand twelve, and all we got was blankets with sleeves," I countered, giving Luke a _valid_ example. He snorted, even he had to admit it was the truth.

Luke stared at me deeply with his pale, dull blue eyes and made sure I held his gaze. His eyes held no emotion, yet his face showed it. He didn't care, if he truly did his eyes would be glowing with worry. He took my hands and held them, then positioned me to face him directly. I don't think we've had such a connection like this. To say the least, I was shocked by his actions. Luke never shows affection, much less an emotion while near me. Everything was focused on him, and only him. Anyone who dared to interrupt "Luke's World" would suffer consequences.

"Annabeth," Luke muttered softly. "I just want the best for you." He continue to stare at me, and gently stroked the side of my face. I was so startled, I stepped back from him unconsciously which made him frown. "What?"

"You're acting as if were moving, and the place we're going is going to provide a better opportunity for us, and I'm objecting to it. Hence you saying "I just want the best for you". You sound like my mother when she convinced me to travel with her," I couldn't help but chuckle at Luke's red face.

He calmed himself down at bit, and grew serious. "Percy is a bad guy. Meaning, not good. I don't want you hanging out with him. You don't know what the jerk truly is, and I don't want you getting hurt. If only you knew the things he did. ."

I snorted, and gave him a skeptical look. "Says the guy who would go around screwing girls over, and causing heart breaks! Yes, Luke, you may be acting like you've change, but in reality what you did is still implanted into your mind. Forgive, and forget is complete crap. You're still always going to have the nagging conscience in your mind reminding you of who you were before. Yeah, it might be a couple after thoughts of why you did it in the first place, but who are you to judge? So what if Percy is or was a bad kid, he'll learn from his mistakes, just like you learned from yours," I finished my rant, satisified with myself that I even had the nerve to tell him off.

Luke's jaw was clenched, and he was narrowing his eyes at me. "You're going to regret defending him, Annabeth. And when you find out who he was, don't come running to me, because everyone knows that Luke is _always_ right." I was getting tired of his cockiness.

"Luke," I sighed. "Just, please, can we not discuss this? I really don't want to build tension between us."

Luke shook his head. "There are going to be more times where we'll be discussing this topic. I'm going to convince you that Percy isn't good. He may seem all nice, and easy going. . .But just you wait." After Luke warned me, he stormed off, probably to the football field to cool off. Not even a kiss goodbye. . .

My eyes stung a bit, and I chided myself for even producing tears. I hate when Luke and I fought, it made me feel distant towards him. It upsets me just as much as it upsets him. And I think arguing with someone I care about causes my emotional side to get the best of me. Though, I just had to defend Percy, he was starting to mean a lot to me and I hadn't even realized it. In my mind, the only reason why Luke hated Percy is because they had gotten into a fight. Over what? I doubt Percy would tell me even if I tried to drop subtle hints to him, he'd block me off just like he did with the topic of my dad. What could be so secretive and important to Percy about my dad that he didn't have the nerve to tell me?

"Well, that went well," A low chuckle was let out. Of course he would show up at a moment like this.

"Go away Percy, this all your fault anyway. Wait, nevermind, stay."

Percy rolled his eyes, and took a seat next to me. "Thank you for defending me," Percy thanked me, but it didn't seem forced. It held true genuine and gratefulness to it. "But Luke is right, I'm not good. And neither is he."

"Why does he make it seem like you're a serial killer or something?" I sniffled. "I know most of your bad boy background anyway, you're not _that_ bad."

Percy looked down, and shrugged. "I wouldn't think that too quickly. I'm not the person you want or expect me to be."

I bit my lip, and frowned. "OK? Neither is Luke, and we're still together?" It came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah, you're right. You no nothing about Luke," Percy sighed.

"What do you mean I no nothing about Luke?" I go into defensive mode. "I've known him since I was seven, I'm sure I know the at least _something_ about him."

"I didn't mean it like that. Even you told me he isn't the same boy you met when you were seven, and you defenitely don't know how right you are. He's not only a womanizer, he's much more than that I'm sure you'd like to hear about, but I'll let you figure it out yourself."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I suggested. "Make this situation a whole lot easy."

"It's time for you to figure out how to truly judge a person, and find out if they're who they really let on. Because your _sweet_ Luke isn't who he says he is," Percy got up from his spot. "I'm still expecting to see you on Friday. None is drama will be mentioned, I promise." Another promise he better keep, after he said that he trailed off near the parking lot an impatient Beckendorf waiting for him.

Sweet Luke. He said it as if it amused him. Ever since I met Percy he's added more drama to my life, and he's sparked it up more than I could imagine. Looking into his eyes was like running through a forest, such a wild green that it could only be taken out of nature. They weren't a specific shade of green, they were outstandingly orignal, and like no other. Sea-green, with the clash of his black hair made him stand out. Which I really liked about him, he was different from most boys. At times, he could be an idiot but he held knowledge that he unlocked only when he felt like it. Anyone who spent at least a good hour with him would know. It finally struck me why girls were fangirling over him the whole day. Every single period went by with at least one girl mentioning his name. I was jealous, yet I didn't feel overwhelming jealous. Percy really needed to stop whatever he was doing to make me feel this way, and if it doesn't work I'll just handle it myself.

I managed an irritated sigh, and finally got off of the bench I was sitting on. "Stupid, damn fortune cookie of a boy. Never explains things to me," I muttered before walking the same direction Percy went, waiting for Thalia to give me a ride.

* * *

**I don't think this chapter should've even been typed, but I want to have some of those smaller chapter's to fill you guys in. Well, it's not as long as I wanted or informative. :( But whatever, it saved you guys less scrolling.**

**I think I like asking you guys questions. I want to spice them up a bit. Muahahaha!**

**Questions:**

**1. What was the name of the game Annabeth played in Battle of the Labyrinth, and why did she quit?**

**2. What's the name of the train of which Percy finds out the history of his sword? (The Titan's Curse)**

**Remember, answering both of them is optional. Feel free to look 'em up.**

**Please leave some amazing reviews for me to wake up to? (:**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	8. Mine, but Not Completely

**Shout out to:**

_**ElmoDaHorse **_

_**littlemisslaugh**_

**Only two people? Haha, you guys are awesome! xD Thanks for taking some time to review, and answer. **

**Answers**

**1. The name of the game was _Answer That Riddle_, and Annabeth quit because she felt as if it were insulting her intelligence. **

**2. The Sun West Line, is the name of the train Percy was on where he found out the history of his sword. Don't you guys find it amusing how Apollo, who happens to be the sun god, sent them on a train called The _Sun_ West Line? **

**Oh, and another shout out to a guest by the name of _KayCee_. I forgot to mention you in last chapter's shout outs. Sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I made sure I was holding Annabeth carefully, guiding her along the path. She was doing good so far, I expected her to master balance, but I guess my assumptions were proved wrong. She was leaning forward, then occasionally switched backwards making her loose control of the board. Balancing on a skateboard really isn't the hardest thing to accomplish, when you're new to it, it's navigating and learning how to control it. I mean, if it were a surf board, I would understand the struggle. The waves would throw the board around, and whatnot. But the board was loose, yet firm which should make it less difficult for Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I chuckled. "This is the easiet part of learning how to ride a skateboard and you're failing."

Annabeth huffed, and let go of me. "Percy, I've never ridden a skateboard in my life, give me a break."

I smirked at her, which made her face go red from embarassment. "You can't even step on the board without being unbalanced. Come on, let's try one more time. By the time we leave the park I want to see you master balance. Why is it so hard for you?"

Annabeth fiddled with her thumbs, and pursed her lips. "I'm afraid of falling," I heard her mutter.

I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I tried my hardest to contain my laughter. "Annabeth, I'm not going to let you fall. I'll be right beside you helping you navigate the board, please?" I begged her.

Her face still expressed defiantness, but she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but if you let me fall there will be consequences." And she finished out her threat with a pointed glare.

She got back on the board, with me holding her hands loosely. I instructed her to use whatever leg she felt comfortable with to push the board forward. She used her right leg, and slowly pushed her leg forward causing the board to stroll down the sidewalk slowly. I was still holding onto her as she continued the process. Once I felt like she had it, I told her to try it out by herself. She perfected it, going at faster pace than I expected her to be ready for. But what suprised me the most was she managed to turn the board around the curve, and follow back up towards me. She stopped infront of me, and smirked at me pridefully. I hadn't teached her how to stop nor turn.

"What the hell was that?"

"You know Percy, skateboarding is something really easy to master more than I thought it would be." Annabeth smiled at me mockingly, and began to skate around me in circles until I finally stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Liar, you knew how to ride a skateboard all along! Why'd you'd even ask for my help, anyway?" I demanded, sort of miffed that she was able to play me like that.

"I just wanted to hold your hand." She shrugged, and walked away from me humming to herself, still holding my skateboard. She finally noted that I wasn't next to her, and motioned for me to follow her. I think I would be doing that a lot.

Annabeth was something else. She was wiser than I wanted her to be. Yes, she was very intelligent. Though, Annabeth wanted to be a nerd whenever she felt like it. At first, I really had thought that she was an average blonde. Not too smart, not too dumb. Though, listening to stereotypical things isn't the best. But she knows how to live up to her name. Now I know why people called her a mystery. You don't know things about her, until she releases it or you'll just have to find out for yourself.

/

I pulled myself up onto a branch, making sure it was sturdy enough to sit on. I looked down at Annabeth who was occupying herself by searching for me. I thought it was a great idea to play hide 'n go seek, have some geniune fun and act like a kid again. You just _cannot_ come to a park, and not at least play one childhood game. Though, Annabeth said it was childish and we weren't kids anymore. Which lead to a full blown arguement, which I won suprisingly, and Annabeth had to particapte whether she liked it or not.

I watched her as she walked around the park, soon to the playground area, looking disgruntled. I also took this time to drink in her appearence. If Annabeth wasn't trying to be breath-taking, she was failing. There wasn't a single piece of hair on her head that didn't seem to loop up and curl around another one, creating a whole thick bundle of honey blonde curls. The summer breeze blew threw her curls, straightening them into waves that whipped out behind her. She was fresh-faced, and her face looked lively as if she were having a good time. Which is completely funny since she was frowning, and muttering herself. Even from far away I could notice the brightness of her pure grey eyes. She was wearing a white flowy tank top, and shorts. I continued to stare at her until her grey eyes scanned above her, near the trees, where I happened to be.

I tried my best to blend in, which was a total fail because I kept on rustling the leaves and moving the branches. That caught her attention, and she snaked her way over smirking truimphantly. She pretended like she didn't notice me in the tree, and carried on searching for me. She turned in so many circles more than I could keep up with to count, then abrutly stopped and grinned up at me. Not even a stumble.

"The point of the game is to make the place you're hiding _least_ obvious. I'll give you props for picking such a place, even I wouldn't have hidden. I'd probably try the slide." Annabeth was smirking, but I could tell she relieved that she had discovered my hidding spot. "Come down, and count."

"Nah," I shook my head. "You have to come up here, and get me."

Annabeth looked at me intently. "That isn't fair! We're not playing tag, we're playing hide n' go seek! Last time I checked you didn't have to run after the person, and catch them." She crossed her arms, and her cute face suppressed a stubborn expression. Gosh, someone is obviously way too competitive.

"Look who's acting childish!" I called down to her, laughing.

Annabeth _literally_ growled at me, that didn't cause me to stop laughing. She hopped onto the nearest bench closest to the tree I was currently was sitting in, and began to climb up. Honestly, I wanted her to come join me so we could talk. I ignored the fact that I was too lazy to climb down anyway. I decided that it was time to mess with her.

"Do you need some help?" I taunted. "Or do you just want to hold my hand? Both offers are available."

Annabeth's face became a rosy tint, and she sighed. "You're mean."

"You're overly competitive," I shot back at her.

Annabeth forcefully breathed out, and pierced her gaze onto me. "You're an imbecile."

"You're smart." I frowned, realizing I had actually complimented her.

Annabeth was two branches down from me, and she looked up then beamed at me. "Thank you."

It took all my effort not to smile back at her, but I was aware of the fact that she was only doing that to taunt me. We were having an insult war, and I was about to loose to her charisma. "It wasn't meant to be a compliment. It was sort of an insult," I awkwardly trailed off, looking away from her.

Annabeth was now smirking at me. "Well, I'm taking it as a compliment. You can't really insult someone with a compliment, it just doesn't work that way," Annabeth mumbled as she hoisted herself up next to me on the same branch I was sitting on.

Annabeth made herself comfortable, then adjusted her posture turning to me. "What are you waiting for, you're it."

I lifted up my eyebrows, and stared at her. "I thought you didn't want to play."

Annabeth's face fell. "I climbed up a freaking tree, of course I want to play! I need to get even."

"Can't we just stay up here and talk?" I suggested, hoping her revenge would be clouded from the suggestion.

Annabeth pondered on the question for a seconds, and she finally gave in. "OK, what do you want to talk about?"

Here at the park, I had gotten to know quite a bit about Annabeth. She was born two months before me, much to my dismay. Her favorite color was green, and silver. On here free time, she read, go over her homework, head down to the beach, or played with her brothers for a while. She was deathly afraid of spiders. Annabeth dressed like a girl, but was truly a tomboy. She had told me she never stuck to a certain sport, but her favorite was basketball. In the future, she sees herself as an architect. She said everyone has a fatal flaw, and that hers was hubris, which was strongly prideful. Her favorite animal was an owl, because it represented wisdom. Annabeth admitted she was a bit insecure, like most people, but I wouldn't have thought Annabeth to be. And if she were a Laffy Taffy, the flavor she would be was sour apple. Which is completely nasty because the banana flavor trumps all, even the monkey population agrees.

I was about to reply, but was interrupted by a couple below us showing way too much P.D.A. at a public freaking park. I found it immensely revolting, while Annabeth was frowning slightly. A blonde haired boy was pressing a brunette to the tree, and was basically sucking her face off. The kiss was sloppy, and done quickly. It was sort of hard not to stare, seeing as they were practically groping each other. . . At a park, full of innocent children, and parents who would literally kill. Even I knew that wasn't the best location to make out. The girl moaned the boy's name, which nearly made Annabeth fall out of the tree.

"Luke."

Annabeth's bottom lip began to tremble, and she was still frowning with loose tears falling to her face. She look distressed, and her face expressed disbelief. It was obvious that the "Luke" the girl below us was kissing happened to also be Annabeth's "Luke". I knew at one point he would cheat on her, Luke isn't a faithful person. Cheating is easy, but trying something more challenging like being faithful isn't something Luke could manage.

I was waiting for Annabeth to jump out of the tree, and tell him off. But she remained where she was sitting, staring at the pair, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were puffy, and red. While her face was red, probably from anger. I cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, and she stared at me her eyebrows still scrunched up together. She lowered her head onto my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Why?" she whispered. " I knew that at one point he would be unfaithful, but I didn't truly believe it. I though he really had changed. Am I not good enough for him to make a mistake like that?"

I lifted up her chin, and made her stare into my eyes. "Annabeth, cheating isn't a mistake, it's a choice. A choice that Luke wrongly made which left a beautiful girl like you heart broken. I can tell you, Annabeth, whoever that girl is down there she isn't any better than you. Luke is a pure idiot, maybe even more than myself, to not see what he had right in front of him. Heck, any guy would be stupid enough to cheat on a girl like you. You're worth it."

Annabeth looked up at me, and stopped sniffling. "You think I'm beautiful?" Out of every inspiring word I said, she just had to catch that one.

I blushed, not realizing I had said that to her. "Er, yeah?"

Annabeth gave me a small smile through salty tears. "It's alright, I think you're beautiful too."

I gave her a nasty look, to which her eyes, which looked like a storm brewing, widdened. "I mean handsome, but beautiful can be a substituted word."

I bit chewed on my lip, and unconsciously giggled. Annabeth was straight out grinning by now. Great, I triggered another insult war. Her opinion on me probably was changed just by that little action.

"Since when do guys _giggle_?" Annabeth was laughing loudly. I was suprised Luke hadn't stopped his make out session to search for the person who produce the sound. But when at a park, with a playground, and children laughter is bound to be heard. "And I thought you were manly!"

"Oh, so you think I'm manly?"

"Well, you aren't a girl." Annabeth pointed out.

While Annabeth was lost in laughter, I was thinking about whether or not if I should ask her a question that would make her have to make a critical decision.

"Are you going to break up with Luke?"

All the cheerfulness from Annabeth's face fell. "No."

"Why not?" I was shocked, and confused. "Even if you confront him and get back together with him he's still going to cheat on you!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Jealous, now are we, Percy?"

"I'm not jealous, I just. . .Don't want to see you getting hurt," I truthfully told her. Yeah, I was jealous. But I honestly didn't want to see the jerk upset her again.

"Don't worry, we're going to get revenge." Annabeth grinned. What is up with this girl and revenge? An eye for an eye, was probably her motto. I needed to remind myself that not to anger, upset, dissappoint, or laugh at Annabeth when she has an embarassing moment because I really didn't want to know what she did to her victims.

"What do you mean by "we're", Luke didn't cheat on me."

"I would hope so," Annabeth agreed. "But I know you hold at least some resentment towards him, and would love to see him get hurt. Though, maybe this could be good for the both of us. I want to show Luke that no one plays me without getting a cup of karma. Since it'll be involving you, that would make it twice at worse."

"Keep talking," I instructed her.

"How about we. . .," Annabeth sighed and looked down.

""How about we", what?"

"I was going to suggest us becoming a couple." Annabeth still didn't look up at me, but I saw her glancing at me. "A real one, not one to only make Luke jealous. I think I like you more than I expected. Please don't tell me you don't feel the same way, because I know you do. You're just holding back, and I don't know why."

"A secretive one?" I inquired, while Annabeth nodded confirming my question. I ignored "the holding back" part, now is not the time to tell her.

"I like the idea of that," I finally told her.

Annabeth's eyes light up, and she hugged me. "So, we're offical? A couple. Holding hands, hugging longer than normal, and of course kissing. This all happening way too suddenly, but something about you makes me not seem to care."

"I think we can manage it. We'll go slowly on the relationship part, like a normal couple would do."

Annabeth nodded, but she looked a little distracted. "Um, yeah. Can we seal the deal with a kiss?"

I kissed her, letting her know that we were. And boy, I could write a paragraph (which is a huge accomplishment for me) explaining how much of a excellent kisser Annabeth was. After trashing Ugliano's place, I had longed for the touch of her lips against mine. I knew my plan was already doomed just by kissing Annabeth. Instead of distancing her away from me, I was only drawing her closer and closer. And once she finds out all the secrets I was keeping from her, she would slip away from me instantly. At that moment I didn't care about the plan or the major risk I was taking, I only cared that she was finally mine. Not _completely_ mine, but mine.

* * *

**Guys, I know that was bad. I'm not good with all this fluff or whatever, but I'll try my hardest to give you guys squeal worthy moments. I know I could've been more. . .I don't know, fluffy? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. So happy to hear you guys are enjoying it! I feel like I have to thank you guys every chapter. And sorry for any mistakes found. .**

**Oh, and revenge is not the only reason Annabeth isn't breaking up with Luke. Remember what she wants before she ends the relationship? Hehehehe.**

**QUESTIONS:**

_**1. What is the name of Reyna's sister, who happens to be the queen of the Amazons?**_

_**2. What does Bacchus (Mr. D's counterpart) drink instead of diet coke?**_

**You can answer the questions from previous chapters, and still get a shout out.**

**Please review? :D Even you guests are welcomed to do so. Two reviews away from seventy!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	9. For the Sake of Bros

**Shout out to my fellow reviewers:**

_**littlemisslaugh**_

_**Mosaic of Broken Hearts**_

_**WiseGirl210**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**_

_**megameghamango**_

_**i am awesome **_

_**halfblood in reverie**_

_**ShadyRach (Thank you. xD I guess I forgot to mention it.)**_

_**XxbethamphetaminexX**_

_**PJOOF16**_

_**kim3375**_

_**ChildOfSea**_

_**WolfGirl57 **_

_**TheRandomGeek**_

_**TheHeartsWish**_

_**Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl (Thank you! :'D That's so sweet!)**_

_**DrewTheSeagull**_

_**kit catt luvs Percy j**_

_**ElmoDaHorse (Apparently I have xD)**_

_**NeverGonnaBePerfect**_

_**Annabeth Jackson33 **_

**I really want to thank everyone who has complimented me, and whanot. That encourages me to write faster chapters. And to everyone who answered the questions you guys seriously don't know how awesome you are. :D Unless you're like me, and have already admitted to it. ;) And sorry for a late update, I was out of state visting my grandma for spring break.**

**Answers**

**1. The name of Reyna's sister is Hylla, who is the queen of the Amazons.**

**2. Bacchus drinks diet Pepsi, instead of Coke.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was comfortable with myself, but not comfortable with wearing certain things. Dresses, skirts, and anything that brought my girliness up to the next level was automatically thrown out of the picture. I suppose a bikini that reveals way too much skin is an exception, seeing as I would spend most of my time in the water. I had no problem with wearing a bikini, but I couldn't feel the least bit of insecure while in one. The stares I received were a little uncomfortable, it was either a judgmental stare or a hungry stare. Both of which I absolutely loathed. I was grateful that the beach I lived on didn't occupy too many people on the weekends, which most people would find out of the usual, but it was a private beach for the residents living there. If people wanted access onto the beach, they had to speak with one of the residents for granted access.

I dug my feet deeper into the sand, enjoying the warmth of the sun's heat clashing with the sand. I was too busy staring out into the ocean to feel someone's presence next to me. They didn't speak, at least make an attempt to, nor did they try to capture my attention. We sat in a comfortable silence, not interrupting the peacfulness, but there had to be a reason why they had come to talk to me and I wasn't going to ignore them.

"Hi, Sally," I smiled at her, Percy's mom had to be one of the kindest people I know. "Is there something you need?"

Sally was sitting cross legged, and didn't turn towards me but I knew she was smiling. She always did. There hasn't been one time where I've seen her express anger, or disappointment. Happiness or sadness. She was wearing a blue sun dress that reached slightly above her knees, but covered up the top of it with an oatmeal colored sweater. Her hair was in a pony tail, loose strands falling out of it. She looked about in her mid thirties, but something in her eyes made her look a bit younger. I didn't see not one strand of grey hair, which suprised me. My mother had a few growing in. With the death of her husband you'd think she'd be stressed out or angered, but she kept her cool and managed to stay happy for her son's.

"Hello, Annabeth," Sally returned my smile. "I know this may be too much of a favor to ask, but I was wondering if you could tutor Tyson and Percy? I totally understand if you can't, but with your academic skills so high, I thought you'd be the perfect one to help them. I'm sure you're aware of Percy's dyslexia, but Tyson is also diagnosed too and I wanted you to help them conquer that. I will pay you, and we can arrange the days you'll be willing to do so. If it's too much to ask for, it's OK. I just wanted someone familiar with the boys to help."

Sally looked nervous, like I would instantly reject her, but when I smiled her nervousness died down a bit. "Of course I'd be willing to help! You really don't have to pay me. How about Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday?"

Today was Sunday, which usually was my hang out day with Luke, but he's been cancelling lately. Oh, how I wonder why? He must be extremely stupid to not expect me to get suscpicious about his behavior. Cancelling our dates, not sending me a good morning text, ignoring me in the hallways. I was a little amused by his actions, if it weren't for Percy I'd be done with him already.

"That's fine," Sally confirmed cheerfully. "But I insist on paying you. Is it OK if you start today, or are you more focused on relaxing?"

I shrugged. "It's alright, do you want me to head over now?"

Sally nodded. "The back door is open. I won't be home for a little, I'm going to a literature hand-on experience lesson. Make sure the boys are on track, will you?"

"I'll try my best," I promised her, as we both got up and headed towards the house.

As soon I walked in, I was hit by the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. I immediately spotted Tyson at the table, with a plate full of blue chocolate chip cookies. He was so overwhelmed by the cookies he didn't notice me sitting next to him, watching him intently. He had an iPhone in his hand, and was scrolling through his news feed on Facebook. Why a ten year had a iPhone, much less a Facebook confused me. He picked up a cookie, dipped it into his glass of milk, nibbled on it, scrolled down, and liked a picture or status. He completed the process for about five minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tyson?!" I waved my hand infront of his face, distracting him from his scrolling.

Tyson sighed, put down his iPhone, then turned to me with an impatient look on his face. "Look,_ babe_, I find it totally awesome that you took the time to sit next to me, most girls claim that I have cooties or whatever that is, but papa's a little busy. He's enjoying his happy hour." My face contorted into shock at his words, then into amuesment. I was used to Tyson calling me "babe", but he talked about himself as if he were a grown man.

"Tyson," I called him, managing to get the least bit of a glance from him. "What's your least favorite subject?"

He repeated his process, then turned to me again. "Math, why? Are we trying the next step in our relationship, because baby, I'm ready?" He sat up, and his full attention was focused on me now. He was like Nico, but a little more hopeful. He was stuck in this fantasy world, where he and I were married. But my parents wouldn't allow our relationship, so I snuck off to his castle to see him. I admired his imagination, but sometimes it was a tad uncomfortable to know a ten year old thinks you're their wife.

I thought about his question, and tried to place my answer carefully. "Yes, in a way you could say so. Do you mind grabbing your math book, and a couple sheets of Percy- I mean paper. Oh, and tell your brother to bring his math book too." I tried to let my slip up casually go by, but Tyson was a smart boy and was like his brother. He noticed the littlest things. Tyson got up from his spot, and walked backwards up the stairs narrowing his eyes at me before turning around, running up the stairs.

I sighed, Percy was getting almost to the point where he occupied half of my brain. I chided myself for letting him do that. Percy is the type of guy that subconsciously makes you want to be near him. He's sweet. He's loyal. Caring. He goes out of his way to help a friend. Basically, he's everything Luke isn't. I had second thoughts about Luke. What if he was like Percy? I don't think I'd even give Percy a second glance if Luke had his qualities. I'm glad Luke isn't like Percy, it makes this situation somewhat easier to handle.

Tyson came bouncing down the stairs with a thick book in his hand, with a notebook, and a pencil. Percy followed him down, but was confused at first. When he spotted me, he grinned widely, and pushed past Tyson. I smiled at him, before embracing him in a hug. He leaned in to kiss me, but Tyson had other plans.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted. "Get away from my woman!"

I began to laugh at his statement, while Percy looked utterly confused. He gave me a questioning glance, beforing turning back to a fuming Tyson. Oh, that's right, Percy was never there when Tyson attempted to flirt with me. Of course, a way a ten year old would do it. Everytime I came over, I was offered to play any choice of the Halo game series that I'd like. Or he would ask me if I wanted to play basketball with him. Both offers seemed pretty nice.

"What're you talking about, Tyson?" Percy frowned at Tyson. I noticed whenever their emotions flared, their New Yorken accents got really thick. I was originally from California, and I've been living in New York for a portion of my life. Most people would expect me to develope an accent, yet I still haven't. I haven't adapted to their dialect either.

Tyson stomped up to Percy, glaring, crossing his arms then tried to size him up. "My woman. We've been having video game sessions, now and then. Yeah, that's right! Video game sessions. Something you could never score with a girl!"

When Percy realized what Tyson was talking about, he turned towards me and winked. "Oh, oh! I'm sorry, bro. I didn't know she was off limits. I'll keep my distance. For the sake of bros?" Percy held out his hand for Tyson to slap, he looked like he was wrestling his emotions. Trying to keep a straight face, but laughter shone in his eyes, making it difficult for him.

Tyson looked suprised at Percy's offer, but he still was frowning when he slapped Percy's hand. "Brother, remember, I'll be watching you." He stalked off towards the dinning table, watching us carefully. He glared at us before returning to his milk and cookies.

Percy snorted. "Name one ten year old that doesn't have a crush on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Harley. Now, come on Percy, your mom wants me to tutor you two."

Both Percy's and Tyson's head snapped up at the word "tutor". Boy, we were going to have a lot of fun.

/

I was sitting against the head board of Percy's bed, with my legs propped up. Percy's head layed in my lap, while I ran my fingers through his untamed nest of hair. He was bitting his lip, focusing on one of the math problems I assigned to him. Tyson claimed that he was tired, and decided to take a nap a hour before Percy and I headed up to his bedroom. It's been three weeks since Percy and I have been officially together. Through those weeks, we've been hanging out a lot. Mostly at his house, partially because my parents don't trust me alone with a boy when they're not home. So pretty much everday. But on the weekends it was fine by them.

Percy groaned. "Annabeth," he whined. "I don't get it."

I laughed. "You don't get a lot of things, Seaweed Brain."

"And there goes that nickname." Percy gave me a nasty look before turning his attention back onto the paper.

"Percy, you've been in algebra one for three years, which isn't good from the rate you're going at. You can't graduate without passing the class by senior year. Just try for me, please? I've been over zero and negative exponents with you. Remember when your power is zero your answer is automatically one, now matter how many confusing variables and exponents are featured in the expression." **_(A/N:_ _In the state of California you cannot graduate high school with out passing algebra one. I don't know if the standard is the same for New __York_)**

Percy looked pleased. "Oh, _now_ I get it!"

I smiled. "Great. I have a question, where did Tyson get the word "babe" from?"

Percy grinned at me. "Degrassi."

I arched an eyebrow up at him. "What? He's allowed to watch that? When I was in the sixth grade I got grounded for watching one episode, once."

Percy looked at me in disbelief. "Strict parents you got there. But I'll admit it isn't the best show for kids to watch. In my opinion it dramatizes high school life too much to the point where I think it's unrealistic. My mom doesn't want him watching it, but he learns how to sneak it on every once in a while."

"That's the whole purpose, you doof!" I slapped his head. "But some situations are happening in high school that they have on the show."

"True," Percy agreed with me. "But I highly doubt the nerds at Goode go into the girls locker room stealing clothes, sniffing their undergarments, and using them for some app they created."

"I remember that episode!" I exclaimed.

Percy grinned at my enthusiasm. He looked so cute I couldn't help myself, I hadn't given him not a single kiss. I leaned in to kiss him, but he rolled away from me. I sat there in shock at what he did. Percy never restrained from my kisses.

He gave me a mischevious grin. "Nah-ah! For the sake of bros, remember?"

I pouted. "But he's, like, ten! There's not much he could do with me but coloring pages!"

"Awh," Percy cooed. "Are you pouting? Am I really that kissable?"

I crossed my arms, and gave him a pointed look. "Seriously? Wow, you know what? Maybe I will go color with Tyson because he's far more than a gentleman from you." As I turned away from him, I was secretly smirking at him. I grabbed my bag, and moved my way towards the door to his bedroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me confused. He was still on the floor, his math paper gripped tightly in his hands. He was extremely handsome, I tried to resist myself from running over to him to just give one quick peck. But I reminded myself that I wasn't going to let him toy at me like that. Rejection wasn't my style. Especially from Percy. Before I could even touch the door knob, I was yanked back by the straps of my back pack. Everything happened so quickly, until I found myself wrapped in Percy's arms, pressed tightly against one another, he and I staring at each other. I looked into his green orbs, and smiled. They held amusement, and excitement. There hasn't been one time where they flashed with anger. Annoyance, and dissappointment. Yet, never anger. He was exactly like his mother. But of course, he was impulsive. I'm happy he didn't get angry a lot, the image of his beautiful, yet gentle, caring eyes would be obliterated.

"Why are you staring at me?" Percy smirked.

"I don't know, why are _you_ staring at me?"

"Because _you're_ staring at me."

"No, you are."

"You started it!"

"You're the one who yanked me into your arms!"

"Yeah, to save you from a horrible coloring party with Tyson! I don't think coloring Transformers isn't all that fun, well, Optimus Prime is an exception. Only because in the second movie he was totally kick a-"

"Will you just kiss me _already_, and stop stalling?!"

Percy smiled against my lips, before completing my request. His lips were smooth, yet rough in a way I couldn't decipher. They gave off a salty taste, I suppose it's because his second home is practically the ocean. His hands were placed on my hips, while my fingers ran through his tangled hair pushing through knots. Whenever Percy kissed me I felt like explosives were going off in my heart. He had a way that made me weaken before him. He was way too cute for me. No one could possibly be as cute as Percy. I don't know how long we were standing there, kissing, but we pulled away from each other gasping for breathe. Percy never made me uncomfortable when we made out, he knew the limits within my comfort zone and he didn't push past it.

"Cookies," I heard Percy mumble in my hair.

"What?"

"Smell."

I think he was to out of breathe to even complete a sentence properly. But I did as he told me. I knew Percy's mother was back, probably baking another batch of cookies. But the sweet aroma was too close for me to grow suspicious. I scanned Percy's room, until my eyes were fixed on his desk, which held a plate of blue cookies, and two glasses of milk. I turned to see Percy, blushing, staring at the same spot. Percy's mom had obviously had been in the room while we were having. . .A little fun. Meaning she saw us. Which made me feel a bit awkward, yet suprised. Sally isn't aware of our relationship, and she saw us making out. Suprised, she didn't bother to stop us. I wondered if she had suspected us being together. I was showing up at her house more often than normal. I was practically stuck to Percy like glue. And she had just witnessed us in our act. That's amazingly great.

"Remind me to lock the door whenever we spontaneously decide we want to make out."

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER or belated Easter! . . .Depending on where you are...**

**I want to let you guys know that some things in this story are a bigger impact in the story than what you expect. Photography 101, Tutoring. . . So this chapter was a little update on their relationship. . .I guess. Sorry if it wasn't fluffy. Still working on that.**

**Thank you for 50+ favorites, and 80 follows! Like, whaaa? :O Oh, and 92 reviews. Excluding that rather rude review. Gosh, I can't give my opinion without getting snapped out. :p**

_**Questions:**_

_**1. In what book did Percy meet his cyclops brother?**_

_**2. What god visited Percy before his quest to the Sea of Monsters?**_

**Review? I'm so close to my goal. :D**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	10. Aren't Meant to Happen

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

_**KayCee (THANK YOU!)**_

_**halfblood in reverie (Thank you , I tried my best :D)**_

_**Meghan Thalia Jackson ( :D)**_

_**MidnightBase142 ( :D )**_

_**WolfGirl57 ( :D)**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades ( :D)**_

_**alyajackson (Yessir, you are! Or girl. . .Awk)**_

_**time is taking its sweet time (That was my intentions, I want it to get better. Like the user, by the way!)**_

_**PJOOF16 (I don't think you'll like what I have planned for the very end of the story. Just a hint. :3)**_

_**AriaPhoenixFire ( :D )**_

_**everett2 (To be honest, the old Degrassi was my favorite to watch. I don't have TV restrictions.)**_

_**TheHeartsWish (YAY! Hope you enjoy!)**_

_**XxbethamphetaminexX (I know, right? xD The PJO books are hard to forget)**_

_**ElmoDaHorse ( Thanks for being so descriptive, lol. xD )**_

_**Sadie Breezy-Frost ( :D )**_

**If it wasn't obvious, but I took some time to sort of reply to your guys review. But if you don't write anything other than the answer to the questions, I'll just give you a smiley face. :D I mean, who doesn't like receiving a smiley face?!**

**~TO SEAWEED BRAIN ll (guest): Oh, hello? Did it ever occur to you that this is an AU story, meaning alternate universe? If you ever wonder why people always "mess up" this fact it's probably because their story is AU. Meaning things will not be included, or are changed. Don't be rude about it, if you had a question as to why I didn't feature Annabeth's dyslexia in this story, simply ask me. So, "No. Just no." to you too, buddy! I know what I'm doing. :P Plus, it's not exactly in your place to laugh at me either. It may be a fact in the books, but not in my story. Hence the wonderful name FAN fiction! :D So, please, step off my case before you turn around and laugh at me. **

**Answers**

**1. The book in which Percy meets Tyson, his cyclops brother, is the Sea of Monsters.**

**2. Hermes was the god who visited Percy before his journey into the Sea of Monsters.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Grover's P.O.V. **

Being avoided was something Grover was used to. Girls tried to steer clear of him ever since the sixth grade, boys would constantly pick on him and made sure every ounce of him was embarassed. Now, Grover was having a strange feeling that his best friend no longer wanted to be near him anymore. He would completely understand his reasons if he did. Grover was a loser, he wasn't someone people took time to talk to. No one gave him a second glance. Until he met Percy around the end of sixth grade, he earned him a spot to be respected rather than ridiculed.

Grover finally found a group of people he could actually consider and call friends. They treated him with respect, cared for him, and stood up for him whenever someone tried to bully him. At fear of loosing Percy as a friend, he feared that he would loose all of his friends. Percy was somewhat popular, well, oh-my-gosh-he's-so-cute popular. If Percy gave them a valid reason of why they shouldn't be his friend, he knew they would listen to him. Almost everyone did. He had that natural aura of leadership, but he hardly showed it. There was times when it, of course, came naturally.

Grover watched Percy intently as he scanned the cafeteria, he assumed he was looking for someone. Grover knew that if Percy was looking for him he would meet up at their declared lunch spot, but his eyes only passed over their table. Percy finally found who he was looking for, and his face automatically brightened. Grover's eyes followed Percy as he worked his way towards. . .Annabeth. With a large, dopey smile on his face.

OK, not that Grover didn't like Annabeth or anything but he was seriously getting annoyed by her. Annabeth was a great friend of his, but she was stealing Percy away from him. He wasn't overly possesive of Percy, but it hurts to see your best friend drift away from you to someone they hardly know. Grover was happy that they were getting along, but he didn't expect them to be_ this _close. Annabeth was all wit, while Percy was all talk. They were opposites, yet they were attracted to each other. Grover had a feeling that Percy and Annabeth were seeing each secretly, but he quickly dismissed the idea when he thought of Thalia.

Thalia made Percy swear that he would never get involved with one of her friends, she couldn't stand the fact of not hanging out with her cousin and friends together without it being awkward or tension building. Though, Percy was known for not keeping tiny promises like that. He wasn't a ladies man, but he sure knew how to turn on the charm.

Grover chewed on his apples, as Leo slipped into a seat beside him. "Hey, G-man, you OK? You look like you've seen someone litter," Leo stated, giving him his signature insane grin, which scared the leg hair off of Grover. He would know, he had a heavy amount of it. Leo was purely and definetly insane, the crazy glint of fire in his eyes said everything.

Grover shook his head, still chewing on his apple. "Just tired, you know? I was working on another one of my nature lectures. This time the topic will be focused on light pollution," Grover tried to lie, but just as much as he was good at reading people's emotions he couldn't seem to hid his.

Leo nodded, taking an enormous bite out of his pizza. "You suck at lying, you know that. Jealous, eh?" He pointed his slice at pizza at him.

Grover shook his head vigorously. "No! Why would you say that?"

Leo set his pizza down, then leaned back in his chair, while smirking at Grover. "Well, uh, you keep on glancing at Percy and Annabeth. I mean, it's alright, I won't tell anyone you have a crush on her. Just don't let the dama get in the way of your amistad. You'll regret it."

Grover stared at him blankly, Leo always used random pieces of Spanish while he talked, but he got a hint of to what he was saying. He was an exchange student, and only came here only knowing the least bit of English. If can't find the right word, or forgets the word he says it in Spanish. Grover found it weird that he had a clear American accent. Grover was taking French his whole high school year, and some of the words were similar. So, he caught on with a bit of Leo said. That he had a crush on Annabeth? NO! Grover never liked Annabeth in that way, only because she was way out of his league. He knew Annabeth wouldn't even come across liking him, he was _Grover_. Girls didn't like Grover, and they made sure he was aware of it.

"But anyway," Leo continued. "As long as Annie here is dating someone other than Luke, I'm fine with it. I mean, he's pretty handsome but his personality es feo. All he wants to do is get in her shorts, vergüenza."

"I thought the saying was "pants"," Grover pointed out to Leo.

Leo looked at him as if he were the stupid one. "But Annabeth is wearing shorts!" He thrusted his hand out towards Annabeth, giving an example to back himself up.

Grover rolled his eyes before getting up to throw away his lunch. "Whatever, Leo," He muttered, before stalking off towards the trash can nearby.

He noticed Percy and Annabeth walking out of the cafeteria, and his curosity got the best of him so he decided to follow and confront them. They were walking for quite a while until they were alone in an empty hallway, Grover tried to stay low, so he crouched beside a trash can. He was scrawny and tiny enough to do so. The were talking normally, joking around, and flirting a bit until Annabeth did something strange, that confused Grover. She kissed Percy.

He was shocked, confused, and a little tug in his stomach made him feel happy. His suspicions were confirmed, but the fact that the hid their relationship made him upset. What's the point of having a relationship if you can't admit your feelings to the world?

"Um, gah!" Grover got up from his position, and frantically gestured at them as they widly broke apart.

"Grover," Annabeth finally let out, her breathing heavy. Percy looked flustered, while he was trying to steady his breathe.

"Explaination?" Grover demanded, stepping out from his hiding spot, crossing his arms.

Percy shook his head. "Grover, man, you _can't_ tell anybody."

"Why not?" Grover asked. "Is it really that hard to break up with Luke, Annabeth?"

Percy smirked a little, nudging Annabeth while her face grew red. "We're doing this for a purpose, Grover."

"And why is that?" He questioned, still miffed that they had the nerve to hid their relationship from him.

"Because I'm getting revenge on Luke for cheating on me," Annabeth muttered.

"'Bout time you found out. Did you really think he was going to be faithful?" As soon as Grover said it, he isn't regretted it. Annabeth looked hurt.

"You know what, is it my fault that I actually want to see change in someone?" Annabeth asked him, her face frowning.

"Yeah, you could do that without cheating on him! Cheating on him doesn't make you any better Annabeth. I don't care if you guys like each other and want to date, I just don't want to be let out on these type of things. If this means so much to you Annabeth, I won't tell anyone," Grover promised.

Percy looked down. "I'm sorry, Grover, I just didn't really think it needed to be announced. But Grover is right Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed loudly, pushing her fingers through her hair. "Fine, just give me some time. And I'm sorry Grover," Annabeth said before she left Percy and Grover in the hallway.

Grover turned to Percy who still held a slightly guilty expression. "She made me not tell anyone!" Percy pointed his finger towards Annabeth's retreating figure. "Plus, Thalia will explode if she finds out, anyway."

Grover chuckled at Percy's attempts to defend himself. "It's fine, I overreacted. I just thought I was losing my best friend to someone else."

Percy smiled. "You know no one can come between us, G-man."

And Grover was grateful for that statement. But what really had him worried was Percy and Annabeth's relationship. If it took a couple of weeks to notice a change in their behavoir, more of their friends were bound to find out. Grover didn't know how they were going to do it, but he sure as heck knew that it wasn't going to work out and something bad would eventually happen. Things like that just aren't meant to work out.

* * *

**Happy finally tenth chapter! Thanks for 100+ reviews! You guys are amazing, I think I've mentioned that 'bout a million times, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded once more. I know this chapter was bad, and Grover and the reaction and blah blah blah. I was trying to make one of the characters notice a change and their behavoir. Don't remind me, I'll try to make up for it next chapter. :)**

**Questions:**

**1. _When is Percy Jackson's birthday?_**

**2. _What is Coach Hedge's first name?_**

**Gosh, those are too easy. Please review? :D**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**WAIT. WAIT! I started two new stories, some of you have already checked those out, but I was wondering if a couple of you will do so to. Please? I'm practicing third person, while I'm practicing first with this story. Sort of...**

**-Tha Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	11. The Dare

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

_**Xxthe-time-theifxX ( Thank you. :} I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**_

_**TheRandomGeek (A-MAZING. I'll admit I Google the answers to questions, sometimes! xD Fail.)**_

_**bluelightningbug ( I think someone guessed it wrong, lol.)**_

_**An0m0usity (LOL! I hope this is soon enough..)**_

_**KayCee (Thanks for being an awesome guest, and nearly reviewing each chapter!)**_

_**ShadyRach (Thank ya! :') )**_

_**kim3375 ( :D )**_

_**Princess Annabeth Weasely Fowl ( Thanks. )**_

_**WiseGirl210 ( You get the ropes, and I'll get the tape. ;) Lol, no! I'm just not going to let someone laugh at my "faults" without defending myself. Thanks, though!)**_

_**DrewTheSeagull ( :) Hope you like this one, I've been trying to write it for a while.)**_

_**PJOOF16 (Lol, sorry! Just promise me one thing, don't kill me when this is over?)**_

_**kit catt luvs Percy j ( Thanks!)**_

_**percy-annei ( :D )**_

_**ElmoDaHorse ( You should upate your stories too! Thanks for that dose of randomness, I really needed that. xD)**_

_**Chicadiva75 (Heh, butterflies? That's awesome. I'm glad this story has that type of affect on someone. )**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades ( Awh, really? That's sweet! I don't think any one has recommended one of my stories. I feel special now.)**_

_**XxbethamphetaminexX ( Correct! And right? He isn't gleeful, at all.)**_

_**Meghan Thalia Jackson ( :D )**_

_**Sadie Breezy-Frost (Rawr? It's August 18th :( Close enough. )**_

_**BookWorm623 (Thank you, the chances are slim too)**_

**Answers**

**1. Percy's birthday is August eighteenth. **

**2. Coach Hedge's first name is Gleeson. Which I, and many of you find weird.**

**May be quite a short chapter, expect a longer one to make up for it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**(Time skip. Winter time. Bipolar story weather~)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

Her malign resemblanced smirk threw me off the edge. She knew better than to question my pride, though my flaw wasn't something I could necessarily handle. It overwhelmed me to the point where I don't recognize it being used. It just occurs naturally. I nibbled on the tip of my tongue, waiting to see what I would say in response to her dare.

Dare.

We were playing truth or dare. Thalia, Katie, Juniper, Reyna, Rachel, Silena, Piper, Clarisse, and Hazel. Though, what made this usual truth or dare interesting was the fact that the boys were joining us. Percy had invited his friends over, and our groups sort of clashed together randomly when we both decided we wanted to create a snowball fight. We all were currently sitting around a newly lit campfire, all lined up in the deep snow, forming a circle. Percy was across from me, diagonally. Glancing at me every so often, throwing in a casual smirk, wink, or risked blowing a kiss. All he got in reply was an eye roll, which he obviously didn't mind. As long as he had my attention, he was alright.

"C'mon, Chase. Are you going to wimp out on this?" Her taunting voice urged me. I hated her, and she assured me the feeling was mutual. Her, referring to Drew. I wasn't so sure as to who invited her, and why. Any memeber of The Microwavers weren't allowed in our territory, and the same as to us for them. But when I found out I was going to have a serious face to face talk with them. As far as I could tell most of the group held a little irritation towards her, which narrowed down my choices. All the girls weren't too fond of her, but the boys? Probably Leo, he'll do anything for a girl he know he can't get. They'll take advantage of Leo, and always act manipulative towards him. As many times as we reminded him to wait for a girl who truly and_ actually_ likes him that increases his thoughts of scoring a super model. Which we, and I'm pretty sure Leo knows is _never_ going to happen. Oh, Leo, what're we going to do with you?

"I'm not going to "wimp out", Drew. Have you ever had thoughts of caring for the safety of your well-being?" I folded my arms across my chest, resisting my sudden drive to glare at her. She hasn't done anything worthy enough to earn a fierce glare, but heck, a little early notice wouldn't hurt her.

Drew's smirk died down a bit, she huffed, her hot breathe making contact with the cold winter air. "Of course I have! This is nothing but a silly dare, I'm sure Percy's brother would be able to achieve."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and gave her an incredulous look. "Tyson isn't that stupid to do something like that, _or _even dare someone to do it. Check twice before you say you know anything about my brother."

I couldn't help but snicker at Percy's words, and a couple others joined in. Drew's face grew red, and I knew how she feeling at the moment. She was humiliated by the boy she called her "crush". Leo lifted up his arm, and attempted to comfort Drew but she only sneered at him, pushing him away. She turned towards me, and glared- wait, scratch that- _tried_ to glare at me as viciously as she could muster. Her eyebrows creased down the center, while her nose flared, causing her lips to form a little pout. To say the least, glaring and Drew don't fit in the same catagory.

"Are you going to do the dare or not?" Drew barked, rather than spoke. The redness in her face was long gone, but she still was wearing the weird glare of hers.

Thalia stepped towards her, and that's when I knew she had enough. "Look, honey, let's face the fact that we don't like you and you don't like us. It's obvious, but are you seriously going to let your hatred go that far to the point where you could possibly harm someone? If something, gods I hope not, happens to Annabeth you will regret it. And I'm not playing." Thalia was now up in her, and her eyes were narrowed which meant she was being true to her words. She wasn't playing.

Drew's face quivered to fear, but she quickly brought her guard up and proceeded to use her failure of a glare. "A dare is a dare. Something happens. . . It's not my fault, it's her fault to agreeing to it," Drew smugly finished, and positioned her body away from Thalia.

Thalia's face was a mixture between a smirk, and a glare. Her mouth was opened to the slightest, and it looked like her the corner of her mouths were lifting up. Her eyes were surly narrowed, but I assumed this was her incredulous look. She let out a breathy laugh, still wearing the same face, but she stepped away from Drew.

"I'm still going to hurt you, no matter what," Thalia smirked, slowly walking away from Drew.

Drew gulped, and turned towards me again. "Well?" she pressed. "We don't have all day."

"Fine," I finally her. "I'll do it."

Everyone was protesting, even Clarisse, while Drew's smirk widened. I looked at Percy, who was shaking his head at me. His jaw was clenched, and he was expressionless. I looked away from him, he was going to have to deal with it. I'm not going to let someone question my pride in things, and get away with it. Percy knew he was the only one who could probably speak some sense into me, but I was going to make sure I avoided him the way there.

* * *

The dare was to walk across a thin sheet of ice, that was supposedly a small lake near the beach. It was something simple, yet it was extremely dangerous. We all walked towards the destination, everyone was infront of me while I decided to stay in the back. Percy continued to glance at me, until he finally slowed down and was next to me. I tried to quicken my pace away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You can't be serious about this, Annabeth?" Percy practically hissed in my ear, still holding my arm. He made sure we were talking in hushed whispers, everyone else seemed to have had no problem with speaking loudly.

"Yes," I hissed back, pulling my arm away from him. "You have nothing to worry about."

Percy stopped me, and he looked like he was trying his hardest not to yell at me. "Annabeth, stop being so stubborn. You know something bad can happen, and I know it too."

I rolled my eyes, he had to do better than that to convince me. "Stop being so pessimistic, soon this will all be over and I'll come back to you unharmed."

"_Stop_," Percy ordered me, yanking me back towards him. By now he was breathing heavily, and it was evident in his eyes that he was angry. "Do you seriously always have to do this? Prove to people that you're strong, and unstoppable? Annabeth, I care about you and if something happens you know I won't be able to forgive myself."

For some reason, that triggered my defensive side and I regretted what I said instantly. "Well, stop caring. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Percy threw his beanie off of his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is it that wrong for me to care about you? I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you, and make sure you're safe. Is it really that wrong?"

"Yes," I finally snapped. "It is. It's not _your_ responsibility, at all, it never is and never was. I already told you I can take care of myself, and if you can't understand that. . .Then we're going to have some problems."

Percy bit his lip, and turned away from me. "Your pride is going to ruin you one day, and when something happens to you and you need comfort. . .Don't come running to me. Because, like you said, you can take care of yourself." Percy's jaw clenched, and he stalked off away from me towards Grover. Who happened to have seen our whole little exchange. Grover shook his head, while patting Percy on the back.

I had made a mistake, but I knew I was too stubborn to admit to it. I just wanted Percy to see that sometimes I can handle myself, and I don't always need someone who I can depend on. I'm independent, and I would like to stick to that. But Percy was right, one day my flaw will ruin me and when I need comfort the most someone might not be there for me.

* * *

We all stared down at the frozen lake below us, it was about twenty feet below us to be exact. How exactly was I going to get down there? I wasn't so sure, but I was already creating a simple plan in mind. I looked near the edges, and I realized that there was a beaten down bridge leading into the lake, presumably for fishing. It was evident that it's structure wouldn't be able to support my weight, but if I took careful and slow steps I could easily get down to the lake in no time. I slowly began my way to the bridge, not daring to look back at Percy.

Turns out I was right, the bridge was completely unstable, and every step I took, the eerie noise of the bridge creaking sounded. I held onto the railing, the bridge was positioned in a slanted fashion, meaning I will literally walk onto the lake, no dirt or layer of snow near it. People usually fish down from the ledge above, though I would assume someone would occasionally come down here to get some better game.

I was halfway down the bridge when it decided to creak unnaturally. I could feel myself loosing balance, causing me to land on the bridge with a _THUD! _I was breathing heavily, and I allowed myself to get up, but the bridge had other plans. It completely crumbled beneath me, and I tumbled down to frozen lake. . .With the remain ruins of the bridge crashing down on top of me. I felt the air get knocked out of me, and it took me a few seconds to regain my conscious. I heard screaming, and I immediately knew it was my friends calling out for me and telling me to wait for help. My vision was going in and out. Great.

"I-I'm fine," I muttered, not that they could hear me or anything.

I pushed some of the fallen pieces of the bridge off of me, I knew I had a couple of bruises on my stomach, arms, and legs. Luckily, I secured my face when I fell. Though, I was sure I managed to get at least a bloody nose. I pulled myself up, and turn towards the ice below me. Blood was dripping down my nose, onto the ice. I slowly wiped my nose, with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Annabeth! Stay, we're going to get help!" I recognized the voice as Frank. He and the others were around the edge of the ledge, desperate faces they wore.

"No," I heard Percy say. "Let her, she's not going to back down from this dare, even if she's hurt."

"He's right," Thalia said. "All we can do is hope she makes it across safely, and that I won't get charged too much for killing Drew."

I had now fully regained my conscious, and I smiled a little at Thalia's words. I noticed that the ice was cracked it bit, I was suprised that the pieces of the bridge hadn't fell through the ice. I knew that it was bound to fall, sooner or later. And that I needed to quicken my pace, and get the hell off the lake.

I pulled myself up onto my knees, and then I found my self standing. Someone was guiding me, and it was Percy. He was telling me what to do, and I made sure I listened.

"Don't drag your feet across the ice, glide a little, while taking small steps!" Percy called out to me. "If you walk normally you'll be taking an unessecary swim!"

I nodded, following Percy's directions. I was almost near the end of the lake, when I slipped and landed on my back. I was too tired, and hurt to feel embarassed. All I wanted to do was smack Drew in the face, or at least help Thalia kill her. I groaned in pain, and there was more shouting.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"ANNABETH!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DREW!"

"STAY PUT, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

That last one had to be Percy, even if he told me he wouldn't be there when I needed comfort. Most guys would watch me drown to death, but Percy would risk his life to save someone. Talk about the best boyfriend ever. I made another mistake by moving, arching my back in pain, my eyes widden as I listened to the soft noise of the ice cracking growing louder and louder.

_No_, I thought, _This seriously can't be happening to me._

I clenched my fists, squeezing my eyes shut, breathing through my mouth. I took a shaky breathe, and braced myself to feel the cold, freezing water. Just when I thought I was going to be fine, the ice beneath me decided to break, causing me to fall into the water.

"_ANNABETH_!" Was all I heard before I fell into the water.

I was panicking, searching for the hole of ice I fell through. I banged on the ice above me, and banged until I felt a deep, searing pain surge through my chest. I needed to find where I fell from soon, or this will be the end. I was freezing, and I was trying to ignore it. Though, my body was able to comprehended the freezing water and which made my situation twice as worse than it needed it to be.

I slowly felt myself being dragged down to the bottom of the lake, and I lost conscious. I didn't know if I were unconscious, or possibly even dead. I didn't have time to think about it. The last thing I felt before my vision turned extremely dark was a pair of strong arms wrap around me, reassuring me that it was OK to accept the help and care of others.

* * *

**Gosh, this was horrible. I just wanted something bad to happen, I'm so evil. Gosh. Sorry? Yeah, but I wanted to update before this week ended and this chapter was quickly typed. Apologizing for any errors. I would update everyday if I didn't have a bad case of procrastination. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 FOLLOWERS. That's, like, an ultimate accomplishment. **

**Questions:**

_**1. What was Percy's very first monster he faced?**_

_**2. What was the two words Poseidon spoke to Percy at the end of the Sea of Monsters?**_

**Leave a review? You can say how much you hate me right now, or whatever.**

**Have an amazing day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	12. Your One and Only

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FELLOW REVIEWERS WHO LITERALLY REEK WITH AWESOMENESS:**

_**BookWorm623**_

_**Shandia99**_

_**Darklittleprincess911**_

_**KayCee**_

_**TheRandomGeek**_

_**midnightleila **_

_**time is taking its sweet time**_

_**xNereikax**_

_**ElmoDaHorse**_

_**kit catt luvs Percy J**_

_**Lady Kid**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**_

_**kim3375**_

_**XxbethamphetaminexX**_

_**GUEST GIRL **_

_**percy-annei**_

_**Meghan Thalia Jackson**_

**Take no offense if you weren't mentioned in the shout out, you actually have to get the question(s) right to receive one. Sorry. :/**

_**Answers:**_

**1. Percy's first monster was a fury, specifically by the name of Alecto or as Percy like to call it-ahem, _her_. . .Mrs. Dodds. I'm suprised a few of you guessed the minotaur. It's a common thing to confuse, the minotaur is where Percy actually had a full-blown battle with.**

**2. At the end of the Sea of Monsters the two words Poseidon spoke to Percy was: _Brace yourself._**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sighed roughly, staring at Annabeth's sleeping figure. Her radiant glowing skin was now replaced with a deep pale color, causing the tiny, yet deep gash on her forehead to look even more eerie than when I had pulled her out of the lake. Her golden blonde hair was damp, and extravagantly more crisp than it usually was. We all stood around her body, waiting for her to wake up. If Rachel hadn't known cardiopulmonary resuscitation, which Reyna so nicely translated into CPR for me, it was quite understanable. I kept my distance from Annabeth, because I was sure if I were to be within five feet from her I would instinctively want to hold her in my arms.

Luckily, Annabeth wasn't in the water for too long, meaning she didn't catch any hypothermia or anything relatively like that. I wasn't certain as to how cold it would be in order for someone to catch hypothermia, but as soon as I dived into that water I was felt like I was slowly about to receive a possible syptom. Even if Hazel assured me that hypothermia is unnoticable to the human body and it'll take someone who is a aware of it to be sure if they have it.

"Well," Grover croaked, turning his head away from Annabeth's slightly shivering body. Thalia quickly ran up stairs to retrieve a couple of more blankets. "Maybe we should just head home? I can't stand looking at her."

A couple of them nodded their heads in argeement except Silena, and Thalia. Annabeth told me they were the closest to her, and she wouldn't trade anything in exchange for them. "I want to be there when she wakes up," Silena spoke quietly, she sat near Annabeth's body, and fixated her stare on her.

I looked around, and saw Leo fiddling with his thumbs. "I-I'm sorry, guys. . .This is all my fault."

For the first time in my life, I witnessed Reyna's eyes flash the most vague hint of sympathy. "How is it your fault? Things happen for a reason, and this was meant to happen. For all we know this could change something."

Leo shook his head, bit his lip, probably restraining himself from breaking down. "Guys, I invited Drew. And Annabeth hates Drew-"

"So do we, it affected all of us!" Rachel said off-handedly, twirling her hair in her fingers while staring down at Annabeth. When shen realized everyone was staring at her, she blushed, and muttered an apology. Which really wasn't needed, no one liked Drew must least would be pleased to be in her presence.

"-And if Drew hadn't came she wouldn't have dared Annabeth to practically kill herself. It's all my fault," Leo concluded, running his fingers through his curly mass of hair.

"Yeah," Connor agreed, without any shame evident in his voice. "It pretty much is all your fault." Katie was fast to slap Connor's shoulder, and let me tell you, it wasn't light. I could literally feel the pain that vibed off of his shoulder.

"Leo," Hazel spoke softly. "It isn't your fault, there was no way you could have prevented this from happening. I mean, people do crazy, possibly stupid things when it comes to love."

"He loves Drew?" Frank asked with wide eyes showing he found the idea of it horrific. Drew was the certified definition of horrific. Not all pretty girls are simply pleasant, and perfect, some of them reveal somewhat of a dark side. In fact, everyone does even if it's not within their conscience. It's just that Drew brings it up the next level.

"I don't love her," Leo corrected in a dejected manner. "I just wanted to be cool, and fit in. Drew is popular, and has almost every guy wrapped around her finger."

Thalia produced a strangled cough, if she was trying to be inconspicuous might as well narrow down the obvious. "That's what you think," she muttered.

Travis walked over to Leo, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, Leo, Leo," Travis repeated, it was predictable he was going to say something that didn't fit the mood of the situation at hand. "You _are_ cool, you're hanging out with _the_ coolest people in school! If you haven't noticed, people adore us." Travis made sure to emphasize nearly every word to make his point, and even threw in a cheeky grin.

Once again, I don't know how Katie happens to appear that fast next to the Stolls, I don't know if she secretly has some sort of teleportation system installed in her system but she was right by Travis scolding him. I would think the death stare was enough, but it obviously wasn't to Katie. She hit Travis _hard_ on the head, hard enough to cause Travis to clutch his head in pain.

"What was that for? I was trying to lighten the mood!" Travis yelled incredulously.

"Well try better, your attempts obviously aren't working," Katie said, motioning towards a sulking Leo.

They began to bicker, which triggered some annoyance from Clarisse. "Will you two shut up?! Annabeth is half-way to death, and you two here are arguing over pointless things!" Clarisse shouted exasperatedly.

"Well, she's not near death, she's simply unconscious," Rachel put in, but stopped from continuing after receiving a fierce glare from Clarisse.

After about thirty minutes of doing absolutely nothing, everyone decided it was best to head out. Which only left Thalia, Silena, and I alone watching Annabeth. Thalia announced she was tired, and headed up to Annabeth's bedroom. Annabeth's parents, and brothers were out for a week vacationing at a ski-resort somewhere down in California. Annabeth had turned down the offer to attend with them because during that week our photography class had an arranged class trip to Rome. It was only the weekend before we were to leave on Wednesday, and I wasn't so sure if Annabeth was going to get well by then. Though, she's Annabeth, she'll pull through.

Silena literally _forced_ me to watch some show related towards the Kardashians. It got irritating after a while of watching the sisters fight over pointless things so I told her I was going to go home, but she was quick enough to stop me from even making contact with the door knob.

"No, no, no," Silena said slowly, pulling me back towards the couch. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, geniunely perplexed. As much as our friends hung out, Silena and I never seemed to get around to conversate with each other. There wasn't anything that needed to be discussed.

Silena rolled her crystal blue orbs, before nodding her head over towards the area Annabeth layed. "About Annabeth."

I was slowly processing what she had meant, but overlooked the concept of it. "OK, what about Annabeth?"

Silena flipped her shoulder-lengthed lustrous hair over her shoulders, before staring at me expectantly. That either meant she supposed I knew what she meant, or she was about to flirt with me. I really doubted the second option, she and Beckendorf were becoming fond of each other despite their differences.

"You know what I mean," Silena said, almost to herself. She pressed her lips together, while examining me carefully then directing her eyes near Annabeth. "Ah, I see. . .How long has it been going on?"

Of course, Silena of all people would be the first one to casually detect that we had something going on. The people who already were aware had found out spontaneously, it wasn't meant to happen yet they sure did a good job keeping it to themselves. Silena was a hardcore gossiper, and I couldn't risk letting her know what was going on, I decided it was best to play her for a while until she gave up. "Not sure what you're talking about."

"Percy, don't play oblivious with me," Silena warned. "Who else would risk their life to save someone like that? Well, no other than a love!"

"You know damn well I would've done the same for anyone else," I said defensively.

"Annabeth is lucky, having a boy that holds so much love for." Silena sighed dreamily, whilst plopping down onto the couch beside Annabeth. "Too bad he doesn't want to publicly admit his love for her."

"I would if she would let me," I muttered, though Silena perked up when she heard the words slip out of my mouth.

"Oh," Silena squeaked. "So you do admit you love her, and would give her the world? Don't worry, Percy, Annabeth is just confused right now."

"Confused? By what?" I questioned, while taking a seat on the opposite side of Silena, taking Annabeth's hand into mine.

"About what she wants," Silena answered, grimly in a way. "If she's telling you she doesn't want Luke, it's wrong. She wants both of you but can't decided."

At those words, I let Annabeth's hand slip from mine. "So, her "plot of revenge" was all a lie? She does want Luke after what he did to her?"

"What did he do?" Silena asked, frowning deeply.

"He cheated on her, I'm sure he's still continuing it, seeing as he's drifting away from Annabeth," I explained, really confused and hurt that Annabeth would lie to me about something so simple to tell.

"No," Silena said, presumably in deep thought. "Annabeth told me she doesn't want to get out of her relationship with Luke until she gets the old Luke back."

"So, where do I fit in, now?" I asked. "Am I some sort of distraction? Is she playing me?" It was an understandable guess, I technically had "played" Annabeth, though it was only so I wouldn't gain some sort of connection with her. Which was deemed to failure, I had possible thoughts of it failing, but it was worth a lousy shot. A true relationship is when you can tell each other everything and anything. No secrets and no lies.

Yet, Annabeth and I's relationship wasn't all that true. In a way, Annabeth was cheating on Luke while he was doing the same. What was the whole purpose of them even staying together if they weren't true to each other? If Annabeth can't figure out what she wants, it's going to take me some planned out courage to confront her. I enjoyed the time we spent together, the memories we created, and I wouldn't want to regret any of what happened between us. I didn't want to be someone's _other_, I wanted to have the potential to be someone's _only_. Not some last resort to come to for comforting, and love that wasn't given.

My mother had confronted me about the issue and her words rang through my mind as I thought about the complications that were given to me: _A relationship is bound to fall apart when you start keeping things. Secrets don't destroy everything, lying does._

I'm sure Annabeth has kept secrets from me, and I can already admit I have to. I just want to know what we have with each. . .If it's truly authenic or if it's something created to get over heartbreak. I was sure I loved Annabeth more than anything, and to be disappointed to know her love in return was honest would break me.

I lost all negative thoughts when I casted a look down onto Annabeth's sleeping figure. The color of her face was indefinetly coming back, and all that filled the room we were in was the gentle noise of her soft snores.

"Annabeth isn't that type of girl, Percy," Silena said. "She's confused, but I know she truly wants you. She has ditched plans with me and Thalia numerous of times, I can guess that it was because of you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to puncture a hole in your friendship."

"It's all good, I know how it feels when you barely go into a relationship. You want to be with them, and only them." Silena slyly grinned suddenly before turning towards me. "Now, let's get down to real business..."

I wasn't so sure where this conversation was headed, but I was positive something I hadn't planned on talking about would be revealed.

* * *

**Eh. Just a filler chapter. I use some of my favorite quotes throughout chapters, sometimes. :p **

**Going to change things up a little..If you want you can ask me questions, Percy Jackson related or not. Or just review 'No' if you want me to continue asking questions, and giving you guys shout outs. But here's some questions, anyway...**

**Questions:**

**1. _What was the name of the faun that made an appearence in the Son of Neptune?_**

**2. _What's the number of the cohort Percy stayed in while at Camp Jupiter?_**

**~Review. **

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	13. Beauty Can Simply Be an Illusion

**The usernames listed below qualify as awesomely amazing people :D ;**

**_Louisa4533_ (Awh, thanks. You too. :D)**

**_Sweetly Fallen_ (I like your username. :] And it's all right, they're correct!)**

_**midneightleila **_**( :D )**

_**x Aero Physicx **_**( :D )**

**_littlemisslaugh_ (TOTALLY!)**

**_Shandia99_ (Loving the enthusiasm. xD It was actually Don...)**

**_Someone_ ( :D )**

**_kim3375_ ( :D )**

**_owlgirl1998_ ( :D )**

**ShadyRach- It's all good. And thanks for that! Your review and many others made my day. :) I'm glad someone truly enjoys this.**

_**Answers:**_

**1. The faun who made an appearence in the Son of Neptune name was Don. Don the faun. Epic name. _Epic._**

**2. The cohort Percy stayed in while he stayed at Camp Jupiter was the fifth cohort. **

**READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I tenderly positioned Annabeth's head into my lap, numbly caressing her limp face, while occasionally toying with her mass of blonde curls. From the passing time of Annabeth's near death event, her heap of hair finally managed to parch up, only resulting in a bunch of frizziness. Though, I didn't really mind what state her hair was in, I was more concerned about the healthiness of her well-being. I wanted to her gorgeous grey eyes flutter open, and be able to see the normal liveliness that brought out a humble gleam into her eyes. But I was well aware that that wasn't what I was going to take sight of.

I wasn't worried about Thalia bouncing down the stairs only to see me showing such affection to her best friend. When Thalia wanted/needed to slep, she meant it. Meaning no one could awake her from her sleep, all noises were blocked out, and the only two things she was aware of in her mind was; herself and the dream going on. So, the probable likeliness of that happening would be rare. Thalia slept through an estimated earth quake with a mangnited of 5.80. If she could sleep through that with out fidgeting not one bit, she can sleep through a little chit-chat.

Silena sat diagonally across from me in rough, beat-down, reclining chair. She kept her resonate, crystal blue eyes on me as she slowly pulled the lever from the reclining chair to comfortably prop her legs up. Once Silena was settled, she glanced at me before pulling out her iPhone, and began to tap carelessly away. What's the point of wanting to talk to me if she was out on_ Zoosk_ trying to score Clarisse a date that would oblige to _actually_ being within the same presence of her? The mere thought of it made me shudder in repungnance, causing Annabeth to stir to the slightest.

"Well?" I prompted, loosing my patience by now. You cannot simply sit someone with A.D.H.D. down and expect them to _wait_ paitently for you. That's like expecting Nereus not to run, more like waddle, to the bathroom immediately after eating some sort of diary product. He's lactose intolerant, which he's knows, yet he can't resist cheese enchiladas.

Silena tossed her black hair over her shoulder, and raised a delicate eyebrow at me. "What?" she asked, almost convincing me that she innocently wasn't aware of what she spoke to me just about three minutes ago.

I restrained myself from not rolling my eyes at her. "You said, "_Now, let's get down to some real business_", and I was expecting a conversation to happen."

Silena's lightly coated, but very pigmented hot pink lips pursed together as she nodded at me. "I was talking about this new online business store that sold cute iPhone cases."

"Then why did you direct that statement towards me?" I asked, irritation in my voice probably evident by now.

"Because, I wanted you to help me pick one out, of course!" Silena smiled tauntingly, probably testing where my temper remained. "And since when did you start speaking so _Annabeth_ now? She's really rubbing off on you, eh?" Silena was having too much fun, and it needed to be put to an end.

"OK, stop already," I told her, "What do you want?"

Silena smiled at me deviously. "I just wanted to have some fun for a little. I want to know some more basic background on your relaionship with Annabeth."

_Did relationships even qualify to have a basic background_, I thought to myself as I wached Silena sit forward in anticipation.

"Well, what do you want to know then?" I sighed, pushing my fingers through my hair.

"Where you guys first met!" Silena giggled, well, it sounded more like someone who was having an asthma attack but more beautiful, in a way. If that was possible. To sum it all up, it was a considerably breathy giggle.

"We met at a park."

Silena's face dropped, but quickly lit up once again. "Where did you guys first become a couple at? The exact place."

"At the same park."

Silena's hopeful expression contorted into a look of pure abhorrence. "OK, that is somewhat romantic, but I guess it's good enough."

Good enough. Wow, the place where Annabeth and I's relationship was brought together was good enough.

"Uh," Silena drawled out the word as she thought to herself, lightly tapping her foot against the wooden floor, "What's the biggest secret you're keeping from Annabeth?"

She just had to ask that question, didn't she?

"If I don't have the nerve to tell her, why makes you think I should tell you?" I questioned. I knew I was coming off as a little rude, judging from the look in Silena's eyes.

"Gosh." Silena scoffed, chewing at the insides of her cheek. I knew what that meant, she was growing nervous. Why? I really don't know. There was nothing to be nervous about, maybe about the fact that Annabeth almost died, but she seemed over it as soon as the CPR was preformed, "You can't blame a curious person for asking."

"And why is that?" I snorted, pretty sure I left a bit of sarcasm leaking through the question.

Silena rolled her eyes, as if I were amusing her. "Because curious people have a fetish for asking questions, or acting in a mysteriously inconspicuous way. I mean, that's where gossipers like me come in. Our curosity kills us, and we assume rash things. If you want to know more of the basics of gossiping, the club meets on Thursdays."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though," I kindly told her, at least I think I did. It sort of surprised me that Silena would actually participate in such a club like that. Yeah, she's your typical popular girl but there was something different about her that set her apart from the others. She hung out with people like _me_. Which is like social suicide coming from anyone of the upper class. Another thing that surprised me even more was the fact that the activities direction even allowed the club into the school. So they'll ignore Grover's request for a "I love enchiladas!" club, but they'll include a club that could possibly increase drama among students? Then again, the popular and/or rich kids always had their advantages.

"How about a compromise? I won't tell anyone your secret, and you won't tell anyone mine," Silena suggested. Tempting. Very, in fact. What kind of secret could a girl like Silena have? She was literally perfect. Beautifully perfect, I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't have somewhat of a crush on her in the eighth grade. Though, that long has dissipated.

"You have secrets?" I asked, truly surprised.

"I'm also a human being, Percy," Silena reminded me in an annoyed voice. "I uphold some qualities just like any other person. I laugh, I cry, I get angry, I do stupid things, I'm insecure at times. See, you've even gotten to me to admit it."

I pondered on her offer for a while, and voiced my thoughts. "Well, this secret better be worth it because mine is pretty serious."

"To me it is," Silena said as she got up from her spot, "Now stay here."

"It's not like I was going anywhere, anyway," I muttered loud enough for her to reply with a "shut up". She ran up the stairs, her luscious black hair bouncing behind her. After about two minutes of staring at the unnoticeable freckles scattered around Annabeth's nose, and a portion of her cheeks, Silena came running back down the stairs holding what seemed like a purse.

Silena reluctantly sat down, and opened the not-so-much-of-a-purse-anymore. It was held together with velcro straps, and revealed three seperate compartments. Before she opened it though, the bag was scattered with a bunch of quotes around it, and in the middle of it was Marilyn Monroe. One quote caught my eye;

_"Imperfection is beauty_

_Madness is genuis_

_And it's better to be absolutely ridiculous_

_Than absolutely boring"_

Silena noticed me staring at one particular part of her bag, she reread the quote and sent a greusome smile towards me. How was is greusome? It was more of a forced smile within a grimace. I decided to ignore it, and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing.

As she was rummaging through the compartments, I realized it was filled with only one thing. And what was that one thing, might you ask? Make-up. OK, I knew she was into make-up, but not the fact that she would dedicate a whole bag _just_ for it.

"Is that amount of make-up really necessary?" I asked her as she pulled out some for of contained mirror. It was edged with black, gold, and silver studs, while the base color was a hot pink. She liked hot pink way too much for my likings. I wondered how her room looked like. . .

"My love for make-up is as the same for your love for water." Silena shrugged, pulling out make-up removing wipes? She did have an unagrueable point there.

"Now," Silena started, "I'm going to ask you to close your eyes for me, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now do it," Silena commanded with such authority I actually was a bit miffed by her tone.

I narrowed my eyes at her before aversely closing my eyes shut. The only thing I was informed of was the hollow hums that came from Silena as she did whatever she was doing. Was she going to show me some extreme make-up look and her love for make-up was belittled from what it really was? Because if that was the case, it was a little over obvious.

"All right," Silena told me in a shaky voice. "You can open your eyes now."

What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. It wasn't near any concept I had as to what her secret was. I was totally aiming for make-up addict, but this wasn't even close. What I saw was Silena. . .yet not the usual way she presents herself. Instead of grace evident from her face it was the complete opposite.

I was pretty sure my mouth was widely opened, and I was staring at her for an excessive portion of time. But who wouldn't? In a way, her beauty was somewhat altered, yet it was confusingly brought back together because of it. Scars, and bruises are the blame as to why her flawless beauty was replaced of something that made her hauntingly beautiful.

Subtle hints of a bruise spread throughout the side of her right cheek bones, looking peculiarly fresh. On where her left temple would be located was an immensely tinted purple with light hints of yellow bruise traveling far enough to reach a bit of the tip of her ears. There were a couple of scars left on her face, but the bruises were something that gathered my attention. Even if Silena and I weren't close nor did we find time to have a decent conversation I felt a fueled anger surge through me. Who would have the nerve to abuse someone like her? Anyone, actually.

"How- what, I-I don't. . .?" I was so shocked I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Silena smiled at me. She looked like Santa's sleigh ran over her face and she's smiling? "Beauty can simply be an illusion, Percy. I'm not that beautiful girl everyone thinks I am. I'm something way far from that."

"How do you cover it up?" I asked stupidly. I just couldn't fit the thought that something as brutual like that can simply be covered up with a minimum amount of make-up.

Silena had the right to look at me as if I were an idiot. "That's where the magic of make-up comes in." She held up a circular container, and dabbed some powdery stuff onto her bruise where her temple was and applied it until if fully was hidden and disappeared. "Make-up is literally my life. Without it I don't think I can show myself to others. It covers a reminder that I am worthless."

"You're not worthless, and who ever does this to you needs to be locked away," I told her firmly.

"That's not what my uncle thinks," Silena muttered under her breath as she reapplied her facial make-up or whatever it's called. "You really can't tell anyone."

"Well, you expect me to sit here knowing that you're being abused and not do anything about it?" I asked her incredulously.

Silena nodded, a blank expression on her face as she did her make-up. "I want to handle my own problems, all right? When I feel like I've had enough that's when I'll report him, he's going through a tough time, too."

"So, what right does that give him to beat you?" I knew Silena's father died at the end of ninth grade, and she had to live with her uncle. What I didn't know was that he was beating her, because those scars somehow looked old and were almost nearing disappearence from her face.

"Anyway, I'm staying with Piper and her father, she's my half-sister, you know? She and you, now, are the only ones who know. I don't want Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia- anyone, to know about this, OK? You're keeping my secret and I'm keeping yours."

"So, you're secret is that you let your uncle beat you?" I concluded nonchalantly.

Silena glared at me, and shook her head. "Something along the lines of that. But, honestly, it was that I'm not beautiful. I'm not perfect. I'll tell you what I really am: insecure, scared, clueless, regrettful, and much more. Beauty is deceiving, looks are deceiving. Just about everything can be deceiving. And that's why I admire Annabeth. She's the definition of natural beauty, she doesn't need any make-up to cover up any of her flaws. If she has any that she wants to get rid of, she doesn't care. She can accept herself, no matter what people think about her, unlike me."

I agreed with her on Annabeth shinning with natural beauty, but I wasn't going to let her beat herself up like that. "Don't say that, Silena. You're beautiful without the make-up, even if your face is badly bruised. You may not agree, and I understand why you feel the need to use it. Though, natural beauty just isn't natural beauty. . .It also refers to confidence. If you're confident in who you are, regardless if you where make-up, then I think you have natural beauty. Make-up on or off."

"Really?" Silena asked, a frown forming.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"You should become, like, a doctor who talks about feelings. . .You'd be good at it." Silena smiled at me. Clueless at times.

"I think becoming an Olympic swim star fits me better," I joked with her.

"Oh, like Ryan Lochte? 'Cause, oh, he puts the emphasis on sexy!" Silena fangirled, droning on and on about how she finds his grillz oddly "sexy" too. And the way he bites on his medals are. . .something I would not like to repeat in words.

I thought that her fangirling episode would exclude me from revealing my secret, but Silena sure was persistent and not forgetful.

* * *

**I wanted to portray Silena differently from others. I mean, not all beautiful girls are perfect. Like me. -awkward hair flip-**

**I wrote this with a strong headache, in the blistering hot weather in California (to me it is -.-), and I still pulled through! Enough complaining. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even if there wasn't any Percabeth. :c And can I say thank you for 130 FREAKING FOLLOWERS? That's a lot to me..If not to you..Oh, well, let me swim in my pool of awesomeness.**

**Questions:**

_**1. What is Percy's fatal flaw?**_

_**2. Where is Percy's mortal spot located when he had the Curse of Achilles?**_

**Leave an awesomely amazing review! :D**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	14. Don't Expand the Trance

**To everyone reviewed the last chapter, I just want to thank you guys for reaching me to 200 reviews, I really appreciate everything you guys have done. Meaning following, favoriting, reviewing, leaving positive feedback, compliments that have warmed my heart, and of course; Being awesome! Hope that was a good shout out! :)**

**_Louisa4533_ **

**_kim3375_ (Sort of figured by the username & all. ;) And California is somewhat nice-looking, I guess? I mean, I've lived here my whole life and there's nothing that surprising to me. Depends on what area you live in. The weather is quite bipolar, though.)**

_**WiseGirl210 **_

**_Jlfrancis24_ **

**_Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister_ **

**_DrewTheSeagull_**

**_kit catt luvs Percy j_ **

**_kuntakintae_ **

**_TheRedLiones_s **

**_ElmoDaHorse ( LOL. xD)_**

**_a train run off its tracks_ **

**_tojieisnoob_ **

**_XxbethamphetaminexX_ **

_**PJOOF16 **_

_**Reverie10**_

_**MidnightBoredom**_

_**myfabulosity**_

_**Shandia99**_

_**megawalrus99**_

_**Sweetly Fallen**_

_**ShadyRach**_

**_freedompeace_ (Er mah gerd. Really? I will keep up the awesomeness, haha! Thank you.)**

_**TheRandomGeek**_

**Answers:**

_**1. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. Meaning he would risk even the world for someone he cared about. Think you all figured that out throughout the series...**_

**_2. Percy's mortal spot was located on the small of his back._ **

**READ & ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

Summary:

**She had a boyfriend. He was available. She was looking for someone who had time for her. All he wanted to do was get away from the world he surrounded himself in. Two people with common issues. Will it take a look from afar to know that they're exactly what each other need? Cheating on your boyfriend isn't necessarily bad when you know he's doing the same, right? Ditching your best friend for someone you hardly know isn't that messed up, right? Will seeing each other ruin not only themselves, but everyone around them?**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an alluring scent of strawberries, that dilatoringly flowed into my nostrils as I heaved a large breath of the entincing aroma. Annabeth layed next to me, the natural color of her face gradually returning, it would soon be replaced with her ever-glowing tan that compliment her wavy mass of blonde hair. If Annabeth could capture a glimpse of what she looked like then, even she would possibly muster a startled scream. Stating that I was startled at the view of her appearence obviously would be the equivalent of an understatement.

She strangely, and difficult enough to confess, resembled a blonde Grudge. Minus the demented noises, and weird-like stuff _it_ did. I honestly didn't think it even qualifies to be acknowledged. Which was sad, well, only for Annabeth. Being referred to as the Grudge evidently won't assist anyone's self-esteem.

Silena was not-so-peacefully sleeping on the reclining chair, her restlessness getting the best of her as she unwillingly mumbled inaubible words, and I began to wonder what she was dreaming about. I had, and currently still do have wicked experiences when it comes to dreams, and it's actual to say I'm not too fond of them. Pleasant, or not. They all happen to be recaps of memories I didn't want to think of at the moment, much less ever, the reason was due to great affliction it caused me. Usually focusing on my father, which I didn't have enough emotional and physical strength to handle.

Without being aware of what was happening, I barely had a minimal amount of comprehension to understand that I was allergic to strawberries, and the freshly occupant scent radiating off of Annabeth's hair was of strawberries. I could've facepalmed right then and there, but my arms were securely wrapped around Annabeth. A familiar laziness coursed through me, and it sadden me at how lazy I was becoming over a mere action.

Annabeth must have been awake already, or woke up in probability to the loudness of me sniffing her hair, because she laughed. Or I was simply hallucinating, however, when she spoke, my thoughts were relievingly altered, "You enjoying sniffing my hair?"

I flushed at her words, it was decreased to the slightest when I took note that her eyes were still, thankfully, tightly shut. "Well, it's sort of hard to ignore it when it's practically consuming half of my face."

"Don't fret, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth jeered, her voice wincingly rugged, though very smooth as tiredness laced her words, all while she smirked at me mockingly, "And you do realize you're allergic to strawberries?"

I perked an eyebrow at her, even if she couldn't get a clear view of it, it was acted upon instinct, "It's your fault you even washed your hair with it!"

At that comment, that's when Annabeth decided to open up her breath-takingly beautiful eyes, that made my breath momentarily hitch as we held each other's sight. They didn't hold the same brightness they normally had, they were less stormy and more dull. Her eyes were a big feature of her appearence, and just peering into them showed all of her confined emotions, portrayed as a vicious storm. Hence her stormy grey eyes, which I loved staring into.

Either Annabeth wasn't fazed by the moment we had shared, or she decided to ignore it, "Maybe you shouldn't have sniffed my hair in the first place."

"I was not sniffing your hair!" I defened myself, desperately striving to hold in an irritating sneeze. It probably sounded like a derranged bear getting electrocuted. And acting as an informational fact, I totally know how that sounds like... Annabeth gave me a peculiar glance, then realization crossed her face, phase one of my allergic reaction was commencing.

"An example coming from your vague implication, you said nearly five seconds ago, and I quote-" Before Annabeth could say anything futhermore, I cut her off and decided it was my time to shine. Which meant it was time to annoy her.

"No, I did not say anything five seconds ago, you opened your eyes just about five seconds ago," I told her, resisting the incapable urge to smirk at her _"Are you being serious,_ _Percy?"_ expression.

"OK, well, you were implying that-"

"Annabeth, I'm going to sneeze on you," I informed her, holding my nose.

"_Percy_-"

"Sneeze!"

Annabeth stared at me for a long time, her face emotionless, and I could see the remaining particles of my sneeze scattered all over her face. I had to admit it was thoroughly disgusting just seeing it on someone else's face, even if it was my own. I tried smiling guiltlessly at her, it apparently wasn't working becausing a fierce glare was on her face. her eyes narrowing deeper than before each second. And that's when I knew I had five seconds to run.

I quickly ran up the stairs of her house, making my steps very light because I honestly didn't want to explain to Thalia why I was still there. I passed Annabeth's room and saw Thalia on Annabeth's bed. One leg hanging off the edge of the bed, one arm covering face, a deep snore sounded, and the bed was a wreck. _Good_, I thought. When Thalia was in deep slumber nothing could disturb her.

I heard footsteps bounding after me, and I hurriedly looked around. My eyes landed on the door knob to the bathroom and as soon as I managed to barely touch it, I swear everything was in slow motion after that. In, seriously, five seconds Annabeth pinned me against the nearest wall, her elbow digging deeply into my throat. I knew Annabeth took her anger to a whole 'nother level, but not to the point where she would actually consider killing me.

"What do you have to say for yourself, _Perseus_," Annabeth spat at me, her brief smirk increasing when I glared at her. I wasn't entirely upset that she called me by my first name, seeing as she wasn't aware of the reason why I got defensive whenever someone called me Perseus.

"For someone who drowned, no less than twenty-four hours ago and injured herself. . .You have quite the stamina," I told her, trying to resemble her smirk.

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say, because she didn't mind digging her elbow deeper into my throat.

"You know, most couples share a kiss when one of them almost died and say "thank you" for being saved, especially when you scared the living day light sout of 'em," I said sarcastically, more like gasped, only meaning it as a joke. Though, Annabeth may have detected the justice in my words because she paused her treachery. She removed her elbow from my throat, and stepped away from me.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized, refusing to look me directly in the eye, like she normally would. "I want to thank you for saving me, and that should've been the first thing I adressed to you when I woke up. Also-"

"Wait," I stopped her, "How did you know I was the one who pulled you out of the water?"

Annabeth smiled a bit, throwing her hair into a messy pony tail, stubborn strands hangingly loosely framing her delicate face, "Who else would be stupid enough to save me? Especially in a complicated situation like that."

When I opened my mouth to advocate myself, she gave me a firm, pointed look and so I really didn't have the option of objecting. Annabeth slumped down against the wall, next to me, I knew she was utilizing that as a justification to not expand her apology already than she had, supposedly. I sat down next her, and wasn't awaiting the slow, meaningful peck on the lips from her. As soon as I got into the flawless moment I truly didn't want to put to a conclusion, responding to every corner of her mouth, she drastically made a decision of pulling back away from me. I pouted at her, silently asking her why she had to put an end to that perfect kiss.

"I'm not going to risk kissing you here, notably when Thalia and Silena are here," Annabeth advised me, blushing presumably from the after affects from the kiss. She always reacted in such a way, and I had no issue smiling cheekily at her in response.

"So? They're going to find out eventually, if it's going to happen, why not now?" I questioned her, getting annoyed that I had to keep my relationship with her confined, and secretive rather than publicly broadcasted to everyone. I was going to confront her there, but I didn't want to weigh anymore problems to worry about on her shoulders.

"I'm just worried," Annabeth said unsurely, sighing roughly, massaging her temples deeply.

"About what?" I pressed her, something I should've have done.

Annabeth was going to reply, but was stopped by Silena. Perfect timing.

Silena cleared her throat, forcing a sweet smile on her face, "I can't believe you two!"

Beside me, I heard Annabeth's breath momentarily hitch.

"Silena-" Annabeth helplessly tried to explain, but Silena held up her hand to silence her.

"This _too_ cute! Percabeth in action. I need to Instagram this picture," Silena said, an equally excited squeal driving through her words.

"No, don't put it on Instagram!" Annabeth protested.

That's when Silena's demeanor dropped, and her expression only expressed seriosity, "Is there a problem? I mean, aren't you comfortable with admitting that you're in a relationship with Percy?"

"I-"

"Oh, wait, there's also Luke. That doesn't seem right," Silena mused to herself, while Annabeth gulped looking very flustered.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Annabeth announced.

When I heard the faucet running in the bathroom I turned to Silena, "Really?"

"What?" Silena smiled innocently, which probably wasn't difficult for her, "I'm assisting you here, dear Percy."

"I appreciate that, but I think I can handle my own problems," I told her.

"We may have not conversated as we should have, and Annabeth is a close friend of mine. . .But how do you expect me not to interfere especially when there's a love triangle going on?" Silena defended, absent mindedly intertwining her hair with her fingers as she spoke.

"There's no love triangle going on. Luke is cheating on Annabeth-"

"And Annabeth is cheating on Luke. Yeah, I know. But don't you just want to hold hands with Annabeth in public, freely, not having worry about keeping your a relationship a secret?" Silena asked a thick amount of persuasion added, when I didn't answer she continued, "I'm going to let you handle this on your own, just don't expect me to leave this situation alone for too long. When we arrive back at school and I don't see you holding hands with her, there will be reputations at risk. All right?"

I glared at her, "What a nice friend you are."

Silena smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "You'll be thanking me later, believe me. You can have a smooth relationship with Annabeth, without desperately trying to secure your relationship. Oh, and Percy "sneeze"?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, confused.

"When you sneezed on Annabeth you yelled "sneeze", is there really an explaination for that or. . .?" Silena trailed off, smiling widely at my red tinted cheeks.

"It's something I picked up from Thalia, you know, she does obnoxious things like that," I said effortlessly. "Hey! You know, it's rude to invade on people's conversations."

"You guys were pretty loud," Silena pointed out.

"Not even, we were barely even whispering."

"Your definition of whispering is far from the original."

"Nope, not at all."

Silena laughed, "Sure, I understand why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. Just, don't do the wrong thing Percy. I think you're right for Annabeth, unlike Luke. Luke has her locked up in a trance, you and I both know. Don't let it expand. Because the more you argue you with her about it, the more she directs her mind towards Luke. And she's already hurt as it is."

Don't let it expand. I coud try to do that, but it's Annabeth were talking about. She's stubborn and will deny everything that is presented to her. Of all girls why did Annabeth have to let herself fall for Luke? She admits that he's an insensitive jerk who doesn't appreciate others thoughts or opinions, yet here she was letting him get the best of her.

"Fight for her," Silena whispered to me, getting up from her spot as Annabeth exited the bathroom.

* * *

**Filler chapter. I wanted some Percabeth. Recap of Percy telling Silena his secret, next chapter. The future three or four chapters will be titled "The Trip to Rome" divided into different parts, obviously. Drama. Sadness. Happiness. All of it will be featured. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been having some emotional issues and I have a severe stomach ache now. :/**

**No questions this chapter, though I'd still love it if you'd review, anyway. I'm not feeling myself right now, and I guarantee you I'll be back with a longer, and better chapter.**

**~Review.**

**Have an awesome day/night.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	15. Chapter 15

** YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

My computer is literally falling apart. This sides of it are like sticking up, yet it still manages to function correctly. You know the part where you stick your charger in, yeah, that won't stay it place and I had to _pull it out_ to charge my computer. And I know some of you are like, why should we care? Well, without my computer I can't update. And this is a warning expressing that if I don't update that means my computer completely failed at working, and you'll somehow get an update if I can find a way. Or you'll have to wait 'til November, my birthday month, until I can beg the living daylights out of my dad for a new one.

And if you get an update this week, or some time soon that means it's still working just very. . .messed up.

Sorry. D: Hope you guys understand.


	16. Excerpt

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I retracted my hand from Percy's, as his firm grip lessened from my slowly slipping hand. I frowned, if I could assume anything Percy was trying to alter my mood, causing me to become disconsolated. Though, this was Percy, he was cognizant of other's feelings. If anything, one of Percy's many priorities was to pacify people, it's what makes him himself.

_Percy_ stared at me solicituously, obscuring that concern so easily that it made my heart constrictly unnaturally, "You don't understand, do you?" Percy inquired, talking too placidly for my likings.

I continued to frown at him, helplessly quivering my lip as I struggled to answer him thoroughly, "Y-yes, I understand. I thik it's safe to say that your breaking up with me or am having some sort of hallucination?"

At my words, Percy tensed, why was he acting as though this was hurting him just as equally as it was hurting me? It was his final conclusion as to where our relationship stood, and in my position, I really wasn't granted the opportunity to object to it. I definitely wasn't about to turn towards the act of supplication, Percy was well aware of that.

"Annabeth," Percy said, tentatively placing a hand on my shoulder, "This is just as hard for me. I tried to promise myself not to get involved with you, and look at where it's gotten me. A fake relationship-"

I took this as my time to intervene, "How is this a fake relationship? We do-"

"Nobody knows about it, Annabeth! I'm tired of not being able to freely hold your hand, yet not being secretive about it. The problem is Luke, you don't know who you want. And if you aren't even willing, _willing_ Annabeth, to make a stable decision; I obviously have to. How do you think I feel about knowing the same girl I love is out with another guy, one I can't even stand to look at, and has no regret as to giving him a mere kiss. How would you feel if I did that with Drew, you wouldn't _stand_ it, Annabeth."

I could only stand there watching him continue to rant, and at each word I could sense unwanted tears traveling down my face. My face only holding one expression; repentance. I should have look at my situation in Percy's perspective. I could only chide myself at my stupodness, telling Percy I was willing to break up with Luke would be useless. He would see the limpidness in that statement. I was still waiting on Luke to change, knowing that my plan was deemed for failure. The urge for something so deeply can instantly blind you, that only a reality check could release you from such a thing.

And that exactly was Percy's main intentions. We had to break up in order for me to mend our relationship, and it was in my responsibility to figure out how to fix it. I glanced at Percy, wincing as his face contorted from strained anger to disappointment, leaving me to remain guilty.

"Luke is going to continue to hurt you, and you're going to continue to let him. What am I going to do when you need comfort? Nothing. You have enough intelligence to realize when enough is enough. You're letting your little desire for Luke block reality. Oh, and how exactly was this "revenge" plan going to work out? The point of it was unplanned out, and thrown out of the blue. You're just as bad as Luke, you-"

"You agreed to this, Percy, don't act like this isn't partially your fault, too," I reminded Percy, clenching my fists and letting my breath become uneven.

"I was stupid, see, I'm admitting it. Stupid for falling for you, stupid for agreeing to your damn plan, stupid for even letting myself get close to you! I don't want to feel neglected in relationship terms, I want to have a real experience. I want everyone to know that you are mine, and I am yours. I want equally returned feelings, and I know that half of yours are for Luke. I normally don't allow myself to get caught up in such relationship bull, and look at the ending results," Percy finished his rant, instantly indicating our break up was nearing official terms.

"I want the same thing, too, Percy, " I told him, daring to grab his hand only to receive an obstinated rejection.

"Then why aren't you trying?" Percy questioned, stepping away from me, allowing his unreadable expression to gain control of his face. Words didn't find their way out of my mouth anytime soon as Percy stood, waiting for my response. My presumption that he would leave was proven correct as he sauntered to the door in such a defeated fashion I couldn't hold back a strangled sob as he left.

I fixated my gaze on my bedroom door, pondering as to how I would regain Percy back, and almost instantly I was granted a possible replication. The first step, you may ask, was to break up with Luke.

Joy.

* * *

**This was a preview/excerpt. I plan on making the LONG AWAITED Lukabeth? break up quite humorous. Sorry if some things in this preview didn't make any sense, I was wrestling with auto correct. I'm probably going to alter some things in this excerpt in the original chapter. Thanks for baring with me, and thanks for all the support.:D**

**You may leave suggestions or PM some, and I will consider them. Plus, I'm two reviews from 230.. help me out?(;**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
